Living becomes hell when one's alone
by ranjan597
Summary: This is a story which I wanted to express. It is a kai oc fic. It may bring happiness in your life. I will be so happy if you all read and review it. In future I am planning to become an author...
1. Chapter 1

An_ hi I am here once again

There may be many mistakes as I typed it in my mobile phone...

Thanks to cutetyhil.. droplets of the blue rain...Zara... shramana ... shambhavi...and desires of the autumn leaves... to review me ...in my previous story

 **chapter 1**

 **Kai's pov**

 **I can hear the rustling of the leaves**

 **But I want to pretend that I can't hear them**

 **As the falling of leaves goes on**

 **My tears start brimming in my eyes**

 **I want to breathe in freedom**

 **Even if the situation is troublesome**

 **The wind starts blowing my hair**

 **And when a thunder strucks I try to glare**

 **I don't want to live in a world of lie**

 **I just want to fly above the sky**

 **I want to glide in the world of faith**

 **Yes I want to see the glimpse of faith**

 **So that I can light the world**

 **With its true colours forever...**

 **I can see the rain drops falling**

 **Just infront of my eyes**

 **And make me feel that**

 **I am not the one who is crying**

 **One by one droplets sway in the atmosphere**

 **Which falls on the living sphere**

 **Alone in this monsoon**

 **I think '' why time doesn't goes soon?"**

 **I feel the eternity when I watch the rain of no vain**

 **Atlast when everything settles**

 **I too feel to settle**

 **I wish this forever**

 **That we all live together...**

I felt really bad ...I was not having any more patience to see the murder of the kids in the Abbey..

I thought all this when I was driving in a storm ... I was no more capable of feeling anything..

My sole was dead and now only the body was alive...

I suddenly heard a screech and then I noticed that I hit someone ...

Oh my god don't know what is going to happen...?

 **AN well I typed it in phone when my father went to night duty**

 **So reviews are must...**

 **Bye for now to know who that person is wait for next chapter...**

 **I may update a bit late...**


	2. Chapter 2

An_hi I am Subha and alone... thanks for reviewing

 **chapter 2**

 **Kai's pov**

oh my god I hit someone!

I immediately went out of the car and saw a puddle of blood and when I walked forward I saw a black haired girl...I was so scared I didn't want to be a criminal.

"Hey are you ...are you all right?" I asked. I went little down towards her when she suddenly caught my hand which made me panic. She murmured softly something which sounded like no .. just take care of my sister ... She is in Amelie college in 2b . 'she said as if she was no more going to live'.

I said " sure I will but you need a doctor."

She got a full hit on her head and I think her leg was broken. I carried her into my car and laid her on the back seat. Suddenly her phone rang and I took her phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Hey Mew where are you? We are waiting for you. Come fast and don't make any kind of story. You have to come and that's all. You can't miss this day. "

The call ended and I wasn't even given a chance to speak.

Then there was a bunch of problems. The main problem was ... TRAFFIC JAM.

she was murmuring once again which said "I could do all I wanted but the god decided it for me.

Don't worry heaven or hell I will come soon.."

I felt as if my heart was dying every moment whenever she said anything from her mouth. I turned back and said,"hold on nothing will happen to you." 'she looked really pretty even when she was injured. "HEY GET AWAY" I screamed when a truck was infront of me.

I drove as fast as possible and went to the hospital.

"You have forms to fill up sir" said the nurse.

Oh GOD! I started to scribble in it fastly and then gave it back in the counter when the lady asked me money. I wasn't having any kind of money as I directly drove from the mansion.

I then saw some girls looking at me and saying " hey that's my kai hiwatari". "My love atlast came for me". "Can you give me Tyson's phone number?". " Is Brooklyn your brother?" "Today is my birthday please can we have a selfie?" "What is your monthly income?" "Why do you hate pigs?"

"SHUT UP. You all are not true fans. If you would be you would help this girl here..." I said referring to the black haired girl.

Then they just started to throw a pile of money and I was a bit concerned for her.

She was immediately taken to the operation theatre. And I said to tell about her to her family members.

She must be saved. She is innocent. That wasn't her fault.

After an hour the doctor came with a happy face. I asked "how is she now?"

The doctor smiled and said." We saved her but she's in coma."

I felt really guilty. "That was because of lack of time and we don't know if she wakes up."

I couldn't stand anymore. I ran away. Yes, I The great kai hiwatari was scared of what I had done.

 **zoana's pov**

"hello?" I asked. " Hello I am nio from henym hospital and I think one of your family member is admitted here so please come soon enough."

I was tensed. " Ca..can yo...yo...you please mention the n...n...name?"

"Miah"

I dropped my phone.

How could she do it with me. That too on this day. On my birthday. On our birthday. ?

 **down in the darkness as I go**

 **Sparing my time away from my friends and foe**

 **I go along the darkest basement**

 **Leaving the light behind the pavement**

 **Closing my eyes thinking about the past**

 **Which makes me feel a feeling which doesn't anymore lasts**

 **The arousal of darkness was inviting me**

 **To its core through the hallway to the ending**

 **Clutching my jacket with my fingers**

 **Just being like a new singer**

 **When he sings for the last time**

 **In his whole lifetime**

 **Living for ages doesn't make any sense**

 **But living cheerfully for a minute makes a difference**

 **As I go to the forward phase**

 **I remember my regular Chase**

 **I want to once look back to the light**

 **To not forget it at any sight**

 **Feeling always good is of no use**

 **Looking into my heart to its core**

 **Understanding my feelings which are sore**

 **Watching me from top to bottom till shoes**

 **My pacing heart faster that light**

 **Being sad, more and more silent**

 **Caring ones were always worried**

 **Whenever my happiness was buried**

 **I feel really bad and rotten**

 **When a wish of mine is not done**

 **Blurry blackness I can feel**

 **Sensing a pain which no one can steal**

 **I am feeling a heaviness in my heart**

 **Which is killing me part by part**

 **Walking every inch of the way**

 **I feel lonely and feel something to say**

 **But suddenly my heart stopped**

 **When my thoughts were interrupted**

 **I turned back to face the light**

 **Let it be a lamp or sunlight**

 **I then noticed the darkness grabbing me**

 **But I didn't want to go back**

 **I then wanted to go back to light**

 **I started to make a run for my life**

 **I went on running**

 **But it was like light was going far away from me**

 **I closed my eyes and**

 **Atlast I escaped**

 **And when I gazed finally at the light**

 **I finally met happiness**

 **Yes that's true**

 **That's true...**

why Mew? Why did you do it with me?

Now what am I supposed to do without you.?

 **An_ hey both the poems were written by me ,**

 **Are they nice ?**

 **Well next chapter may be in a week or so...**

 **Please read and review**

 **I am writing this story alone...**

 **I typed this one also in phone...**

 **Thanks cutetyhil**

 **Droplets of the blue rain**

 **Desires of the autumn leaves and**

 **Assu**

 **Bye for now**

 **Take care**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN hi how are you all? I am really happy with my reviews... please review in the same was so that I can update soon...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Zoana's POV**

i immediately sat in my car and drove till the henym hospital. I just tried my best to stop myself from crying. My tears were brimming in my eyes ready to fall at any moment.

I asked the nurse for my Mew and she said room number 113. I ran just as if the place was on fire.

I stopped by room 112 and I felt like my eyes couldn't see it anymore. But then I encouraged myself and I opened the door at once.

I saw my Mew with closed eyes with no movement except her silent breathing. I felt numb and I went and sat on my knees beside her. I couldn't hold my tears and they just got spilled on her hand.

I sobbed whole heartedly didn't care that the doctor would scold me. "How can you do this to me Mew ? First parents and now you are leaving me. How will I live a life without you?" I asked her with my full rights.

"Ma'am payment is already done"said the nurse when I asked for the money. "Who brought her here and how did the accident occur?" I asked.

"Ma'am the bill was paid by kai hiwatari, and he said that he hit Miah by a car.-" said nurse.

Now who was this hiwatari guy and how dare he made my sister suffer in this situation? I thought.

It was evening so I went to home. I had a test in college the next day.

This was my saddest ever birthday without Mew.

 **kai's POV**

why did I run away? And each word said by that girl repeat in my mind.

Oh god it's just haunting me.i think she said about her sister in some Amelie college of 2b.

I think her sister may need my help. I think I can go tomorrow...

 **NEXT DAY**

i got up at 6:23 am. I instantly got ready to go to the same college and ask about that Mew's sister...

As I reached the college I searched for 2b. And I found that soon. I entered into that class and was frankly shocked to see the same Mew. Oh my god was she out of coma? "Hey that's kai hiwatari." Shouted one of the student.

"Mew? " I asked when the same girl shot me a glare and stared at me with teary eyes. She came till me and hold whatever object was near and threw water directly on my face. I just thought ' what did she do?'

 **zoana's pov**

I slapped him then

" How dare you do it to my sister?" I asked I spilled many droplets of water out of my eyes.

" You are not a human . If you didn't know how to drive then why did you do so?"

I saw the so called kai hiwatari. He bent his head down and his eyes were not visible because of which he s emotions were not seen.

He was quite as a brook and stayed silent. I was really angry on his actions.

" What happened scared of being arrested?" I asked. "No if I would be scared I would not think about your sister's last wish and come here."answered kai.

I felt suddenly odd and I wanted to know what had my sister say to kai that he came till me.

"Wh.. what are you all talking about?" I paused and answered " what did my sister say to you?"

" She said me to take care of you. So I have come to take you." Answered kai.

"And if I say I won't come then?" I asked boldly. Kai then spoke, "then I have my own ways,"

"Are you going to come or not?" Kai asked. And I responded a no.

I thought him to leave after what I had said but then he just grabbed my hand and pulled me till his car. I was screaming all the way and Kai's grip was never loose. I never thought he would be so strong. He pushed me into the car and all my friends were watching the show done by me and Kai.

I was thrown into an automated car lock system because of which I couldn't open it or go out of the car. I sat there till I saw a very huge mansion. I just stopped after stepping out and Kai tried to pull once again when I said " I cannot go away from you now. Atleast after coming this far."

Then he left me in a blank green room. I felt that I should have a faith on my Mew. Afterall it was her last wish. But I think I should take a revenge on hiwatari...

And that will be soon...

 **AN_well I typed it in 20 minutes when I must be getting ready for my tuition...**

 **Please review...**

 **Bye for now and thanks to simy Misty assu and desires of the autumn leaves**

 **...I will update soon**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN_ hi how are you all**

 **Thanks for reviewing...and for all of your concern Mew or Miah did not die...she is still in coma..**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **zoana's POV**

i saw the whole room only a bed , Queen size bed and a washroom with a window adjacent to the bed. I could even see a clock. Oh no I was going to miss my test. It was 7:30 and my test was in 9:00am. Oh god I don't want to miss it. If Tala would be there at the morning he wouldn't have let me go with this blue. (An_ blue is referred to Kai here.)

I was not feeling good here. There my sister is suffering alone in coma and I am here in a huge , great mansion. I want to go to my college now.

'When Zoa does think to go she will go ' I thought to myself. Shall I jump from the window?

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when blue came to call me. "What happened?" I asked.

"No just sorry for whatever happened," he said. I just remained quiet because I had a plan. I just tried to stop my anger and gave a sad nod to him. Though my sister did not die but still I will fulfill her wish if thats so.

Then blue went somewhere else but out of the room. Then I thought about my master plan. I called to Tala from the phone which was given by my sister to me.

"Hey Tala your today's duty is to waste the whole class so that ma'am doesn't takes any kind of test and you will get a reward for this" I said. Tala said, "yes baby..sorry bossss but where are you now?-"

"I am in the hiwatari residence" I replied. "You in Kai's home?" Tala asked. "How did you know about blue I mean kai?" I asked. " He was one of my childhood friend. " Tala replied.

Oh god how could MY Tala be a friend of such a person? I thought. "Hey don't forget to do what I said?" I assured. He replied an Ok.

* * *

 **In the college**

normal POV

Serena the professional physics teacher was walking through the hallways and entered into the class. Tala immediately got her attention by saying "Mam I have a few doubts on the recent lesson can you please clear it for me,"

"Yes my dear Tala but aren't you having a test today," Serena asked. "But ma'am I assure you that it will not take more than 5 minutes. " Tala said.

" What are your doubts.?" Serena asked. " What is the momentum when the mass is opposite of the rest in respect to velocity of the displacement to go in a straight path with out a distance but with an uniform motion with the same period of time? " He asked her a question which didn't mean anything and the teacher looked confused.

"What did you say?" She asked.

" Ma'am no need of that one can you say when velocity in a body is same as mass in a circular path what would be the emotion of the girl sitting on the chair?" Tala asked.

"Tala are you mad? From where and why do you need to know a girl's emotion sitting on a chair?"Serena asked.

" Ma'am we were learning about motion so emotion is also a kind of motion no?" Tala annoyed the teacher now.

"STOP it TALA . Yo.." Serena stopped as Tala shouted Ahhhhhhh Tala acted.

"What happened Tala?" Serena asked. "Ma'am I think I may not live anymore Ahhhhhhh...ca..n't bea..r it ...any...more.." Tala said by catching his stomach. " I need your help ma'am please don't leave me.." tala said. "No tala child come here let's go to the hospital." Serena said. And Tala nodded."children take care of your class we will conduct your test tomorrow... Tala needs my help,"said Serena.

 **after 15 minutes**

-"how are you feeling? Asked Serena. "Fine ma'am" replied tala. "Ma'am you may go now I am fine-" said Tala. "Ok "said Serena.

"Hello?" Tala asked.

"Hello did you do your work?" Zoana asked.

"100% done you may come tomorrow ."said Tala

Yeah said zoana. " Hey will you fulfill my another wish ?." Zoana asked.

"Yeah sure boss ."tala said. "Can you kidnap kai today?" Zoana asked.

Tala remained silent. "Hello,?" Zoana asked.

"No I can't do this." Answered Tala.

"Listen he brought my sister into the position of coma he tried to kill my

will have ME fully if you do this and even if you stab him I don't care.-" zoana said ," remember you will have me full,, I will be yours..." Zoa said.

Ok boss replied tala. "I will just do it today only for you."

Good said zoana.

 **AN_ how was it ?**

 **Please review and say what mistakes I have done or which part was the best ...**

 **Please review**

 **And yes now kai is in danger...as Tala is with zoana...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN_ hey is my story interesting? Sorry for the grammatical errors...in phone I am not able to type fast...**

 **So thanks for the reviews...to simy Misty assu and desires of the autumn leaves...**

 **Misty_ you felt the momentum part funny .? Then yes it should be funny**

* * *

Zoana's POV

"Hey Tala it's the time." I said.

"Yes. Yes." Said tala.

"Tala listen, kai is asleep in a blue room. Come fast otherwise you will miss the opportunity." I said.

"Wait first I should climb this tree which is next to the compound wall." Tala informed me.

"Ok faster ." I said.

Normal POV

Tala climbed the tree and said,"target one successful."

Meanwhile zoana saw a lizard and screamed " Ahhhh go away you ? I hate you,, I hate you"

"Why Zoa I didn't do anything ha hahaha wrong.. please don't do it with me.. haha haha haha haha no ha ha please ha ha" laughed Tala.

"What the hell? What happened to you? , Why are you laughing like mad?" Zoa asked.

" Ahhahah squirrel in my shirt haha haha... It's not coming out because I tugged my shirt in. Haha haha haha" replied tala.

"Shut up and come fast." Zoana ordered him.

* * *

Kai was roaming around... Actually sleep walking. Yes that's true.

He arrived to zoana's room.

 **zoana's POV**

i could here some footsteps. I became alert and my breath stopped when I saw kai. I screamed."I didn't do anything please noooooo,"

But when I saw him under the moon light from the window I noticed that he was asleep.

Oh my gosh thank God...

He then came till my bed and I sat up as he came close to me. Until we could feel eachother's breath. I went away from the bed when he just threw himself onto my bed.

I went out to any random room and tried to sleep. But I had to tell tala that he is sleeping in a green room not blue. When I was about to call tala someone came from the window and I was scared as I said to tala to kidnap kai and may be that someone was TALA.

When I was going to tell him he came near me and caught hold of my mouth.

Don't know what's going to happen...

* * *

 **kai's POV**

i was feeling an odd feeling. I was not able to feel My soft cat pillow. Ahh no more I can bare this

I can't sleep without my cat pillow. I have to wake up. Come on Kai wake up wake up was going in my mind. I woke up and saw the room which I gave to zoana. I went back to my room as I saw a person trying to stab someone. Oh no that is zoana.

I immediately made a run and took the knife away from him and pushed him aside. I punched him in stomach and slapped him on face. Then he jumped out of the window and ran away.

I then went near zoana who was shivering from fear. "No don't worry, nothing will happen... Don't know who was trying to kill you ... You all are really innocent... You your sister and those KIDS.

* * *

 **later zoana's POV**

 **"** Tala are you seriously mad? You were going to kill me?" I asked him.

"Sorry Zoa I didn't know that you were there... Sorry ." Tala apologized,

"Apology not accepted." I said and cut the call.

May be kai is not that bad ...he saved my life afterall..

 _no Zoa he nearly killed your sister... You have to take revenge./_ my inner voice said.

 **the next Day...**

i have to go to college at any cost.

Then... I just jumped out from the window...and sprained my ankle and there was soap water because maid was cleaning that area which led me to slip into the pool.

I just heard the water splash... I tried to swim but I didn't know to...I just bet my hands on water. And felt I was going deep inside .

Now I wasn't able to think anything.. everything was blanco but I could hear a faint call.

 **kai's POV**

i heard a splash and went to check if everything was right. But when I saw zoana was in water...and maybe she was drowning. I did remind her not to leave but still she tried?...

I immediately jumped into the water and caught her in one Swift moment and brought her out.

Our clothes were clunging to our bodies. May be she would be sick of she was not changed.

I laid her on the bed and ordered a maid to change her while I went back to my room.

* * *

 **zoana's POV**

what happened? Why don't I remember anything

Yeah I was going to drown. And maybe I heard someone

That someone must be kai

And what am I wearing?

A blue jacket and trousers?

If my memory power is strong l was wearing my school uniform

Only one thing I could think

KAI ...he changed me?

Omg he will suffer

Yes he will...

 **AN _ bye I will update soon**

 **Please review from each chapter**

 **Bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN hi how are you all? Well I am fine. So thanks to all who reviewed..**

 **By the way if you are bored with my story please say ...to stop it.**

 **Well even if you say... I am not going to listen you anyway..so let me get started through it.**

* * *

 **zoana's pov**

oh my god

Kai is for sure going to suffer...

"Zoana have your breakfast... come down." Spoke Kai from downstairs with a cold tone.

No my eyes can't meet him . Never after what he has done with me I cannot.

"If you don't come I will be coming there" said kai again in a rude manner.

I immediately ran towards the door and shut it off. I pretended that I was all right but NO I was not at all good with a sprained ankle. I went back to the bed and sat at one corner...

"Hey take food." Said kai. , I didn't respond. After 20 secs. "I said open the door." Said an inpatient Kai. "Hello?...?" ...

"Zoana are you there... Open the door."."For god's sake open the door." He said now a little bit tensed.

 **kai's POV**

I kept on barking like dogs and she wasn't responding. I then banged the doors harshly. The echoes of the doors. "Open the door."

I was really scared as lost likely a person acts in such a way when it's either a murder or a suicide.

"From the final time open the door..." I screamed.

Then I went a bit back and pushed the door front. And in one Swift moment the door broke open and I went into the room and saw zoana at a corner of the bed. I immediately went infront of her and slapped her.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"And what about you huh?" She asked.

... I didn't know what she wanted to know.

, **zoana's POV**

I still didn't want to see him so I just pushed him and ran front when kai moaned a small ugh.

I totally forgot about what happened and turned back to face him. He laid his hand on his left shoulder it was bleeding. There was a screw on the wall with full of blood. It poke him.

No I didn't want to do this.

I went back to him and murmured a sorry.

As I was near the steps I suddenly stopped and couldn't hold the pain anymore. I stopped and sat on one step and tried to move. Which was not possible.

I then tried to take support of the bars of the stairs. I was a bit successful when I felt another aching twist of my leg and I lost my balance and I fell down. An AHHHHHHHHHHH escaped from my mouth.

Kai came near me with a full of smirk on his face.

I couldn't see that. I knew something was fishy.

He then came closer to me and placed a hand on my back and then another hand down my legs and lifted me up and still had that bloody smirk on his face which made me feel annoyed.

He came till the bed and stopped. I expected him to drop me but No

He caught me and didn't leave me at all.

"Get me down.-" I screamed I his ears.

"I will not listen to a girl like you." He said.

"Please get **me** down." I said.

"With a bit of more innocence." He told me to do so.

" Oh almighty God like KAI HIWATARI can you please leave me on my precious bed. I will be pleased.." I said in my sweetest tone.

"That's what I wanted." He said and...THREW ME on the bed.

"That wasn't fair..." I said him.

" That's what I do..." He said me.

"First of all why did you close the door?" He asked me simply.

"No nothing just..." I said and my face was red because of embarrassment.

"Just say where are my clothes..." I asked him.

"Oh I understood what you thought... didn't you think I changed your..."as he was about to end.,

I said."no don't dare to end it."

"Well no I didn't do that, I am not a that kind of person. The maid did it for you. If you don't have faith on me then ask her. And your clothes are gone for a dry wash. " He ended.

Then he went out of the room and I ate whatever was there in the plate and slept. Totally forgetting about test and Tala both.

* * *

 **AN how was it I know these are really short but I have to type in 20/30 mins...**

 **So please forgive my mistakes and don't scold me because there are only limited characters**

 **If you want anyone from Beyblade to be added then please tell me in your reviews**

 **Bye for now**

 **Take care**

 **I have to complete my given homeworks...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN_ hi and welcome to a brand new chapter. Thank you all for reviewing. And Harshita I hate you for reviewing without reading my story( actually she said me that in class that she reviewed me without even reading.)**

* * *

Zoana's POV

I woke up at 3:23pm. I am really feeling tired till now. I gazed around and had an urge to check downstairs. Then I stepped out my bed and walked down slowly. I went down and saw that there was no Kai. I thought this was the right time to make a run out.

I should sneak out or not.

If I go my sister's wish?

 _'are you thinking about your sister or kai?'_ my inner heart asked.

I don't know

No it's for my sister's revenge. I said to my heart.

But is it true? I was confused.

 **The times when we think**

 **In a second, like an eye blink**

 **Sorrows come in my mind**

 **Which makes my body parts to bind**

 **Thoughts come over like a train**

 **Which always remains in my brain..**

 **Sacrificing opportunities is the worst thing ever**

 **Yes it's the worst thing ever...**

no I have to run away from here as I decided I went outside and saw Brooklyn my past 1/2 year opponent. I always challenged him for a beybattle.

Because I felt that he was a really good Beyblade.

Are you ready kirela? I asked my bitbeast.

"yes miss". 

without even waiting for another second he went to the nearby beydish. I launched it atlast.

"Let it rip!…" we both screamed.

I still remember how we met. I saw him battling but I felt him wrong. So I said him to stop using his attacks which could kill other people. But he didn't listen me so I challenged him. When we started our battle someone came and pulled Brooklyn into a car and he told someday we will battle.

My kirela was in full control."Zeus lightning strikes..." He screamed.

I tried to move aside. " Fire tornado...kirela.."

He easily escaped and commanded his bitbeast." Dreamy storm..., Now enjoy you will have your worst ever night mares. "

 **dream**

I suddenly felt like I went into another world. I could see someone. Oh someone was crying.

I went forward.. I saw Miah? Yes her eyes were red. "Please tell me what happened?" I asked.

Then someone just shooted her. I screamed"Mew..." . She fell into my arms and died . Then her dead body's molecules flew away in the atmosphere.

I walked down more inside my heart. I saw a blue colour.

Oh it was Kai.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

" I came to play" he replied.

'if this was Kai he would have said" what does it look like.'

"You aren't kai" I said.

Then he also vanished.

"Ahhhhhhh" I could feel the pain. (An_ in the real world Brooklyn was destroying her blade."

"Someone help..." I screamed.

Then again I saw kai and I caught his hand while I jumped up and flew away with him...

 **end of dream**

i screamed and opened my eyes. I saw Brooklyn killing my blade and me at the same time.

I had many slashes on my body. God how horrible it felt .

"Kirela fly away..." I said.

"Capture and scratch that ..."said Brooklyn.

Then suddenly from nowhere kai came and said me to stop the battle.

No...I said him..."Ahhhhhhh" it was another blow on my stomach...

"Fire sea special attack" I screamed...

And then our blades collided and it was a draw.

I immediately fell down because of exhaustion. And closed my eyes. Brooklyn ran away.

I felt Kai's gaze falling on me. And then I could feel that he took my blade and kept it in my hands and tried to carry me when I muttered, " I can... handle myself.."... Then I walked till the stairs and I was about to fall when kai caught me and said sarcastically,"hn. I can handle myself..."

I felt a kind of relief . When I landed on the bed. I could feel something cool, when I looked up I saw kai applying ointment on my injuries.

"You don't really have to do it for my sake" I said him...

But he continued treating my body.

"Nice battle" he muttered and left the room saying the maid to feed me

* * *

 **AN_ I know it's too short but please co operate...**.

I have many things to study.

And review a lot...

Bye take care

See you

Yours lovingly Subha


	8. Chapter 8

**AN_ hi everyone. Thank you so much for reading my story till now with a great interest.**

 **To**

 **CUTETYHIL _ you loved my poem thanks a lot. I will write more soon.**

 **MISTY, oh no problem, enjoy with your friend.**

 **ASSU hey only when you are free you review. I am not forcing you to review fast. Study first and then at leftover time review.**

 **Desires of autumn leaves, you are late to review and your punishment is to post your chapter soon.**

* * *

 **next Day**

 **Kai's pov**

"No " I heard a scream . "What happened?" I asked.

"I am not finding my hairclip. " Zoana screamed from upstairs.

"It may be in your pocket," I assumed.

."I already checked." She said me.

"Then in your shoe?" I asked.

"Already checked because of which my hands are smelly." She said.

"In your cupboard?" I asked.

"No.." she screamed.

Then I thought to go up and check for her clip. As I stepped into the room I fell on my back.

"Ughhhh..." I moaned.

I slipped because I stepped on a pillow? Yes .

"Ooooops sorry. ". She said. I gazed at the messy room . Every single thing was here and there scattered fully.

"Wow I made the great kai hiwatari fall on his back.. hahaha very funny.." she said me sarcastically.

No one can behave with me in such a way not even zoana. "Oh then I can also make you fall on your back." I said her with a smirk on my face.

 **zoana's pov**

I saw him smirk. I couldn't see it ." No you can't do that." I said courageously. " No I can" he said.

He came a few steps close to me and then I stepped back . I couldn't move as back there was a wall and adjacent side there was a bed.

I could feel his intentions. I immediately pushed him hard ., But he was too strong and he said,"more power dear..."

He came close and I just couldn't do anything. I stayed like that may be for the whole day.

I closed my eyes and didn't move.

And suddenly kai chuckled and I opened my eyes.

"What did you think ?, I would do something like that.." he asked.

" I don't know what you mean by THAT.." I pretended.

"Oh really?" He asked.

,"Yes" I said while blushing.

Then my phone rang. Oh thank God it was tala my savior.

"Hello, honey." I said wantedly. "Hello Zoa? Are you Zoa?" He asked.

"Ofcourse" I said."but you never called me so. "

"So what, if I call it is a problem and if I don't call then again it is a problem." I said.

"So am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes ." I said.'only because you saved me from Kai' I thought.

"Ok bye talk you later." I said

* * *

"Who was he ?" Kai asked.

"Why are you jealous.?" I asked

"Why would I be jealous." He asked.

"I have to go to his home, leave me today afternoon."

Kai nodded.

I then saw a snow white cat near Kai's leg. "Oh wow how cute."I screamed.

Kai looked himself from up to down and then noticed the cat.

"Her name is melina.."

"Oh wow can I take that," I pointed towards the cat.,

He nodded and said.,"take care of her and give her milk time to time."

Ok I said.

I went down to the kitchen and took milk in a bowl and gave it to Melina. But she didn't drink that.

Kai had again a smirk on his face and came near the cat and placed a hand near her ear and tickled it softly , Melina jumped into Kai's arms and drank the milk which kai was holding.

I felt a kind of jealous. That cat was more close to kai but not to me.i went near the cat and pulled it from Kai' and tried to have a grip, but it scratched me and ran away. I felt guilty for that cat , she didn't even drink milk...

We both were silent.

* * *

" kai leave me near my college , he will come soon." I said .

He then left me near the college.

Then he went back.

I waited for Tala.

I called him once again before going too.

 **kai's pov**

why am I feeling to wait for her and see that' who is that guy whom she called, honey'

I took a u turn and went forward to see the person.

...but he was late . Still she was waiting for him .

I also waited ... for him to come.

* * *

 **AN_ read and review**

 **For the next chapter I don't have any kind of idea so I will take a bit time.**

 **No I have an idea I may post on Tuesday most probably otherwise Wednesday...**

 **Bye take care**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN_ hi I am Subha...and thanks for the reviews...**

 **To Assu_ oh my god**

 **My story is your addiction, even I am addicted to read and type my and others fanfiction...**

 **Oh yes you can read my Story to make yourself free...**

 **Simy_ it's alright if you are not feeling well then take time...**

 **Misty_ yeah one kiss is enough for kai... hahaha (I literally laughed while reading your review)**

 **Desires of the autumn leaves_ your story is not moronic.**

* * *

Kai's pov

I waited for him to come...

Then I saw someone coming from the roadside.

Oh my god he was Tala?

And wait a second why did he come on a cycle? And why is he wearing shorts?

"TALA are you mad?" Asked zoana."why did you come in shorts? "

"Because you called me to come early. So I didn't have time to change." Tala answered.

Then she told Tala to sit back and she drove tala in that cycle...

If I would know that it was Tala then I would just leave her, why did she have to drive a cycle that too along with Tala?

I started to follow them. (AN_ yeah I know kai should not do this and it's out of character)

Then I saw that zoana went to the nearby café and took a choco cream bar. And stuffed in tala's mouth and said," keep quiet and don't disturb me the whole route.."

Then I left my car and started to follow them by a walk...

I saw zoana taking politely to Tala. I didn't like that don't know why. "Let's go to the ice skating rink." Tala asked.

"Ok nice idea," zoana said. I followed them.

 **Tala's pov**

i think zoana doesn't know to skate and I can take an advantage.. haha haha haha

I saw zoana paying for 2 skates and so did I then I heard someone shouting"kai Kai that's kai, I love you, will you marry me?"

I turned around and saw kai , I waved him a hand to join us as it wouldn't look good watching a friend , ok enemy of my friend standing in such a way.

I saw zoana skating fluently without any mistake. Oh she knew skating.

Kai came near us and I asked, "hi kai we met after many years, let's skate."

Kai replied." Hn, I don't want to waste my energy."

"Are you scared?" I asked in a mocking manner.

Then he just grabbed the skates.

 **kai's POV**

god I am damn scared I don't know how to skate. I agreed but now what to do?

I then pushed the skates into my legs and saw the white snow. I tried to stand and started my worst journey ever. I just slipped when Tala gave me a start up push...

I didn't want to scream but I did it, "Ahhhh no I am gonna falllllllllll move away," I said to everyone who was infront of me. As I was about to thrash on the ground zoana came infront of me trying to stop me from falling but that wasn't enough I fell down straight on zoana, zoana falling backwards and me on top of her. It felt like time stopped. Everything was blank.

SILENCE

 **Zoana's POV**

I tried to stop kai from falling but it ended up me falling on my back and kai on me.

Was that a sandwich? I could feel myself blush. Don't know why but I could feel.

I was not able to breathe properly. "Move.!" Kai tried to get up but fell down back on me because of those skates...

 **Tala's POV**

oh god why didn't I die before watching this scene...

Kai + zoana?

I cannot bare it anymore...I started to move kai away from zoana.

He removed his skates and went near zoana and asked." Are you ok?"

Zoana nodded her head. I thought I could take advantage but kai?

 **kai's pov**

i could still feel zoana being tensed. And all were watching from me to Zoana, zoana to Tala and from Tala back to me.

"Let's go " Tala suggested.

Then we went back and Tala to his home.

The whole route I was calm and tried to behave like nothing happened.

 **zoana's POV**

i thought to speak but when we reached near the gates kai apologized by saying." I am sorry."

"No it wasn't your fault, you didn't know to skate. " I assured him.

Then again silence.

We ate the dinner in absolute silence.

But when I asked the maid about hot water for bathing, I do it usually before said, "there is no hot water."

"There is hot water, go to the near by ground floor's stone yard. There is hot water." Kai Said.

"But sir kai it's only for the family members right ?" Asked the maid.

"SO WHAT, YOU GET YOUR SALARY SO DON'T INTERFERE IN OTHERS MATTERS." Said Kai in a harsh tone...

I was so scared his glares were deathly.

Then I thought to go there...in the ground floor... it won't be that bad I think so...

* * *

 **An_ ok so how was it ?**

 **Please read and review and even readers update your chapter soon**

 **Good bye next chapter I don't know when I will post.**

 **This chapter I typed hiding my parents...**

 **My father is at home today...I typed it so fast that even I can't believe...**

 **Bye for now**

 **Take care**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN_ hi first of all happy Eid...have a great day.. thank you for reviewing me ...**

 **I had to type it at 9:30 pm because of some reason... atlast my 10 the chapter in phone**

* * *

 **zoana's POV**

I went downstairs and saw a pond like thing. I closed the door and got rid of my clothes and went into that pond. AHHHHHHHHHHH how good it felt...I just wanted to be there forever.

Loved it so much. I must thank kai for this. I wanted to sleep in that pond . Its warmth covered my complete body and I was feeling so much relieved...

Suddenly when I was falling asleep I heard someone...'no zoa it's your imagination' I said to myself.

But again I heard someone...no who was that . I grabbed my towel and covered myself. Then someone placed a hand on my back and I screamed and ran upstairs as soon as possible.

I ran and opened the room watching kai , I went to him and hugged him tight as if I never saw him years together.

I burried my face in his chest and closed my eyes. Then after 20 secs I went a bit far.

Kai gazed me from top to bottom and then bottom to top. "Hey don't look at me like that!"

But kai didn't divert his gaze, I had to pat his face twice.."kai?" I asked.

"Yeah what,? Why are you only in a towel what's the matter?"he asked.

'atlast he came to the point's I thought.- "listen someone is down, someone placed a hand on me ."I said him.

"Oh really?" He asked." yes, it's true." I answered.

"Let's check, and you look really ...beau..no cute ..no ...hot...," He commented.

"Oh gosh all men are the same. I hate you." I said.

I went downstairs with kai. There I saw nothing but darkness...kai lighted a candle and went down.

I was still feeling scared. Then I stopped at a point and said,"I won't come after this."

But kai went down. , I waited so long but his voice was not audible and the candle was now so far away.

"Kai are you ok?" I asked. No reply.

"Kai are you,..." I stopped as I heard a scream of kai. "AHHHHHHHHHHH"

I just ran downwards and searched for kai in the darkness..."where are you kai? Kai? Please reply."

" Wh...ere... Are ...yo..u..." I stammered as I was fighting my tears. "Kai Kai kai?" I cried a lot running here to there everywhere..

"Please come back , I will do anything for you... I promise..." I said...

Then a person came and kept a hand on me. I screamed..

"Hey wait up its me kai .." kai said.

" You are very bad., You made me scared just like this..what if I could get a heart attack?" I asked.

"So do you agree that you care for me ?" Kai asked.

Oh yes why did I bother for kai? I wished to kill him right? Then what happened? I thought.

"No I just...I just wanted to know who made me scare" I replied.

"Then what about the promise, 'i will do anything for you just come back." He asked.

" Oh just keep quiet , you are kai and so you should be dumb ok? You should not care what others say ," I said him.

"Oh now you are gonna saw me what I should do and what I should not do?" He asked.

"Ahhhh just let me go to bed and sleep." I said.

"Ok good night. And wear your dress." He suggested.

" It's my wish got it?" I said him.

I went into my room and checked my phone for any messages from the hospital. There. Were no messages which meant no improvement or no disimprovement .

I then tried to sleep but I didn't have blankets. I thought to ask the maid but it was late.

I went to Kai's room and saw blankets but they were under Kai's head. I went forward with a lot of courage. I tried to pull the blanket but as I was about to take, kai grabbed me in sleep and laid me beside him. He started to pull me closer . I couldn't even move.

AHHH I have to say kai is really strong even when he is asleep. I tried to get out of the bed but the embrace was really tight. I was feeling drowsy and so I went inside the blanket.

All my attempts failed. I then slept along with kai in warmth, for the first time in life I felt great while sleeping.

I closed my eyes and slept.

 **dream**

 **everything was so wonderful and I was really happy. I saw TALA and I talked to him but he scolded me and said.," I hate you."**

 **Next I saw kai . I felt happy I went near him and asked, " how are you?, "**

 **"I am fine, but are you willing to say something?" Kai asked.**

 **"Yes , I love yo..." As I was about to end another girl came and said, "I love you kai ."**

 **,"I love you too kario ," he replied..**

 **I couldn't stop my tears I cried and cried out loud...**

 **I felt really like hell...**

 **"Wake up wake up -" I heard...**

 **End of dream**

"Ahhhh no why ?" I screamed.

"What happened,?" Kai asked.

"Nightmare." I replied. " Ohh and by the way why are you in my bed?" He asked.

"You pulled me here when I came here to take the blankets. " I said him.

"Really, I don't think so. May be you thought to make me yours?" He said in an odd manner.

"Sheesh how can you even think like that?" I asked.

I then went back to my room. Leaving kai behind for his sweet cold chilled sleep.

I waited for the morning by sleeping...

* * *

 **AN_ so I posted another chapter. Hope you all will just love it .**

 **And to**

 **Desires of autumn leaves... Oh my god ? You laughed in a public place like a theatre...**

 **Yes I can imagine that scene... Haha haha haha I was laughing while reading your review by the way... and thanks for updating your Story ... It means a lot...**

 **Ok bye for now**

 **Take care**

 **Eid Mubarak**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN_ hi everyone, I was free so I thought to post another chapter...**

 **Hope you all enjoy...**

 **Subha the teacher: misty and desires of autumn leaves, you both are late...**

 **Misty: sorry ma'am I was busy in celebrating Eid...**

 **Subha the teacher: what about you ?**

 **Desires of autumn leaves: ma'am simy hid my socks...**

 **Subha the teacher: simy ? Why did you do that?**

 **Simy: ma'am because assu spilled coffee on my socks...**

 **Subha the teacher: assu?**

 **Assu: ma'am coffee was given by kai...**

 **Subha the teacher: kai? The principal? I will meet you soon children... I have to meet the principal (with a blush) ...read the full lesson chapter of your own...**

* * *

Chapter 11

 **zoana's pov.**

i woke up late in the morning. I saw around kai sitting in a table talking with 2 people.

"Hey let's go." Said a blonde. "Kai please come." Said a yellow t-shirt fellow.

"Hn, what about her?" Asked kai. "I will come." I said. ' I think it will be fun.'

THEN WE ALL WE Went to yellow t-shirt fellow's home. It was really far. We passed by a jungle and 3 villages and one town.

"What's your name?" I asked. " You don't know me?" Yellow t-shirt fellow asked me. "No mister," I said.

"I am the world champion of Beyblade. Tyson." Said yellow t-shirt fellow.

"And me, max.." said the same blonde. "And I am Ray, " said a black haired person.

"Oh nice to meet you, I am zoana. You can call me zoa. " I said.

"What was the reason you called me?" Kai asked. "You once promised us to play with us when you will be free." Said max.

"You remember?"kai asked. They all nodded their heads."so let's play truth or dare." Said Tyson.

"How dare you start your game without me?" Said a brown haired girl.

"Hilary? Who called you?" Asked Tyson. "Ray. Thank you ray." She said.

"Ok let's start. Truth for 150 points and dare for 200 points and if you don't complete your work given, you should go and walk in a park without clothes.,"

They spinned a pen. It pointed to max. "Max truth or dare?" Asked Tyson. "Truth."

"You love Emily or Mariam? " Asked Tyson. "Ugh... I think Mariam." Answered max. "Oh poor Emily..." Said Tyson.

"So Tyson truth or dare?" Asked ray. "Truth " Said Tyson. "So who is your queen of dreams,? I mean whom do you love?" Asked ray.

"May be Hilary...?" Said Tyson.

"Tyson what do you mean by MAY BE ?" Asked Hilary.

"No . No it's really Hilary only." Tyson answered. I could understand their feelings for each other..

"So ray truth or dare.?" Asked kai . " Dare." Said ray. "Listen say salima that you love Mariah and say Mariah that you love salima." Said kai. "Ahh I am literally gonna die... Ok I will do it." Said ray.

Ray kept the phone in speaker.

"Hello. Mariah actually I love salima..." Ray said. "Oh, thank you so much ray, I also love someone else and he is kane. Oh now it won't look like I cheated you." And then ray hung the call.

"Oh my god ray ."exclaimed max. "Ok now salima." Said Tyson. I was drinking the juice prepared by Hilary.

"Hello, salima actually I love Mariah." Ray said. " Ohhhh. Ok but she used to say she loves kane? But nevermind.. I also have someone else..." She said.

"Who is that?" Ray asked. "It's well , it's tala." She answered.

I choked on my juice. Seriously tala? Well it may be as there are many Fangirls of him ...

I think I should teach him a lesson. But later.

"I mean I thought I am the player but how can they play with me? Both of my girlfriends did such kind of thing." Said ray. "I think I should find a new one." Said Ray.

"Oh don't worry . Many girls are present in this world." Said Hilary.

" Hey why don't you talk.?" Asked Hilary. "No I just met you now...so." I replied.

"Oh. Don't worry. We all know these are the side effects of kai being with you..." Said Tyson.

"Ok kai truth or dare ." asked Hilary. "Dare." Said kai.

"Ok, ummm you go and k...ki...kisss zoana for 30 seconds." Ended Hilary.

Wh...wh.. what did she say,? Oh my god. No all.

I know kai you can't do it...but roaming without clothes is more hard so may be...

I looked at kai with a sad face. "Come on kai...-" said Tyson and max acting to cheer him.

And I saw kai getting up. Ah atlast kai is quiting the game.

No no ... He was coming close to me . My heart was beating faster and my palms were being cool.

Kai came over to my face and laid hands on my shoulder and came near. I could feel his breath.

Then he came front and captured my lips. I closed my eyes. Actually enjoying each and every moment. He was savouring it I could say . Our kiss went till a minute not 30 seconds. My face was red as a tomato. He went back and sat down.

"Wow..." Exclaimed Tyson and max.

"Ok Hilary truth or dare." I asked."truth. " She answered.

"What do you think. With whom you will marry.?" I asked.

"Tyson." Hilary said. "Oh god for rest of the life I have to bear you.."said Tyson slowly.

"What did you say?" Asked Hilary.

They really made a good couple. "So zoa truth or dare " max asked.

"Truth." I answered. "What was your best day. " asked max. "When I spent time with my sister," I answered.

"Oh ok .-"

I felt little sad. "zoana we shall go now.. " said kai.

"Yeah. Thank you for entertaining me.. I liked spending time with you all. Bye." I said. "Bye then " said all.

* * *

Then while going back the car stopped and kai went for checking. I sat inside. It got damaged.

"It cannot be done today."kai said. "Oh then where should we go in the middle of this jungle?" I asked.

"I don't know. First we have to find a place to cook." He said.

"Ok let's find a cave like thing." I said. "That's only in the movies... We should find a place where there is water. " He said . We both then walked deep inside the forest in search of food.

I was really hungry. My stomach grumbled and I am 100% sure kai had heard that.

"There is a cherry tree." Said kai.

Yeah there was a cherry tree now I am so lucky..,I thought.

* * *

 **AN_ so children I certainly back did you read it**

 **If you read then review what you liked..**

 **Misty: ma'am what happened to your dress?**

 **Simy: isn't that coffee?**

 **Desires of autumn leaves: what happened say us ma'am? Did principal sir do something?**

 **Subha the teacher: oh your guess is right . Principal sir..(didn't complete that sentence)**

 **Assu: ma'am how many spoons of sugar?**

* * *

Ok bye Tata

Take care

Yours lovingly Subha


	12. Chapter 12

**AN_ hi I am Subha...right now I am in a flight journey... So my father gave me the opportunity to type...I am not going to waste my time. So I am starting it.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

so I could see cherry trees and saw a gleam in zoana's eyes. I saw her trying to climb up but it was not under her reach. Then someone just snatched my car keys from me. I saw a monkey.

I started to chase and zoana was back of me. We ran for about half a kilometre and stopped when the monkey threw the keys into water.

"What hiwatari you made a monkey do this? You couldn't stop it right? Hahaha..." Zoana said.

"That wasn't my fault, but now we are lost now." I said. "seriously a monkey.. now there are no cherries..I am hungry." Zoana said.

"Then find your own food."I answered. "Ok. Fine . I will find my own route. Good bye." She said.

We went into opposite directions. (AN_ just like in movie Chennai express of Shah Rukh Khan and Deepika Padukone.)

I went straight and could feel the cool breeze which meant rain...

I saw a cave like thing so I went inside it. I don't care about her.

I saw no wild animal , I was satisfied.

I went outside in search of food. Then I saw something moving.

 **zoana's pov**

i left kai to find his route. I found some berries. I climbed those trees and plucked them one by one.

I felt a bit sad but I am really angry. I ate some cherries as I heard a scream. I ran towards the way of noise. I saw a wolf with a human. Oh god it was kai.

Oh...I don't want him to die...

Then what do you want? My inner voice asked.

Oh stop it . I just don't know.

It scratched kai with its big, wide claws. I screamed, "No kai."

I had a lighter. Now don't ask me why. I Burned the nearby grass. The wolf came infront of me to attack me but I moved away. It felt scared of fire , so it ran away.

I tried to pull kai to the nearby safe place. I pulled him with a lot of force. Kai was unconscious.

He was saying something, "see I will die now, so be happy. "

"SHUT UP ."I shouted at him. "Kai I hate you." I screamed. I continued to pull him till the cave.

I pushed a couple of berries inside his mouth. "And Brooklyn's match was more harmful than this kai. You must survive." I said. I bandaged him with my shawl.

I went to take a few more berries as it started to rain. While coming back I was totally wet.

I saw kai gazing at the stormy night. My clothes clung to me. I was feeling annoyed.

"You will catch a fever. Wear this." Kai said me offering his jacket. "No. I don't need. I have a strong immune system " I answered.

"Don't come back to me with a sad face tomorrow." He said. "I won't come." I said.

I slept just like that. Beside far away from Kai.

 **At late night.**

 **Kai's POV.**

I felt a hot feeling against my body. I opened my eyes and saw zoana really close to me.

She was snuggling close to me. Her legs were interlocking with mine. Her body was still wet. I could feel her getting up a good fever. I got up from there and changed her top into my jacket. I tried my best to keep my gaze away from her.

I brought some leaves which were dry. I covered her totally.

I then slept beside her.

 **next day.**

 **Zoana's POV**

I woke up and saw I was wearing my trousers but the top wasn't mine. It was Kai's jacket.

I saw him shivering a bit. Wait this time there was no maid to change.

So it was...Achooooo. oh no I caught a fever.

"See I was right now you have a fever." Kai said. " You are awake?" I asked.

"Let's find the way back."he said.

"Ok" I muttered.

But I was feeling really shy, I couldn't imagine kai doing that. Oh god.

We kept walking straight towards the west . Kai then climbed up a tree and told that he could see the same cherry trees.

Then we followed those cherry trees and we found the main road. We took a lift and went back to my hiwatari mansion..oops only hiwatari mansion.

Don't know what is happening to me.

We went to the hall and I just went to my room and fell down on it straight.

* * *

 **normal POV**

"how are you feeling ma'am?" Asked nurse. "I am fine. And don't say my sister that I am awake." Said MIAH.

"I want to give her a surprise." Said Miah.

"Alright ."the nurse said. Then Miah went to her home.

As she entered she went to her bedroom and shouted "booooo. "

But no one was there. 'where is she?' Miah thought.

 **miah's pov.**

i could not find zoana so I thought to call tala as he was her best friend. I called tala.

"Hello. " He said.

"Hello I am Miah. Tala do you know where zoana is?-" I asked.

"Miah? You alive?" Asked tala.

"Shut up.. ofcourse I am alive. " I replied.

"She is in hiwatari mansion." He replied.

"Ohh can you join me now. Please." I pleaded.

After 15 minutes tala came to pick me up.

 **in hiwatari mansion**

 **Zoana's POV**

i stayed on my bed and could hear some footsteps. I became a bit alert. I saw kai.

"Why you here." I asked.

"This my home.-" he replied.

"Ahh talk perfectly. " I ordered him. "you also talk like me." He said.

"You are seriously mad. I just can't stay this anymore. " I said.

He came close to me and I knew what was he going to do. I went near to the window to escape, as I was about to open kai pushed me against the window and just whispered in my ears,. "you can't ignore me."

I was just Silent.

* * *

 **miah's POV**

i climbed one of the tree of the hiwatari mansion. I asked tala," how are you looking so experienced?"

"Because I did it a couple of days before." Tala answered.

I saw kai pushing zoana against the window and zoana was not resisting. "Oh my god." I exclaimed.

"I have to die now." Tala said. "Hey she cheated us both. I just said kai to take care of her but now it's totally different. Tala she cheated you. " I said.

"She did it..." Tala said with grief.

"I am going to take a revenge." I said.

"I will join you." Tala said.

* * *

 **AN_ sorry guys I cannot update soon. My father changed his password so I am helpless.**

 **Anyways thanks for reviewing. Even my exams are close so I will try to update after a month...**

 **Please understand**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN_ hey everyone.. I am busy. But I am so happy fo** **r my half century... thank you all for the exact 50 reviews... it means a lot...**

* * *

 **zoana's POV**

I was unable to breathe.. kai was this time different. I could feel his warm presence...my skin was being cold. "Leave kai." I said. "No." He said.

He brought his face neary hair and took a deep breath which made me shiver. I smelled something different. Oh yes I remember this from tala when he was drunk. Kai was drunk? Oh my god.

"I can't live without you. I look you. My sweetheart. You are the reason I am alive." He said.

"Kai why are you drunk." I asked. "I like alcohol. " He replied. "Shall I give you too?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Honey please kiss me." He asked. "Whhhhh...at ? What did yo. You say?" I asked.

Muaaaaa. I could hear. Oh my god he kissed me. He pushed me against the bed and fell upon me. He hold me close. I wasn't feeling good.

I was feeling an odd sensation. "Kai stop." I pleaded him.

" Noooooo... I am in lo..looveeee with yo... you." He said.

"Kai you are drunk please." I said. He kissed me again and bit my lip. He pulled me to him. "Kai I am not sure we should be doing this." I said in a low tone. He stroked my cheeks. I sobbed silently.

Kai lifted me upwards and my tears spilled on him. At sudden he stopped. "Zoana...?" He asked.

I nodded. -"you sleep. " I ordered him.

I went out of the bed. Didn't even turn back to see him.

I saw the maid near the steps. I went to her and asked,"what happened to kai?"

"Ma'am his grandfather is in a serious condition...-" she said.

"Oh ok...I am going to the nearby garden...-" I informed her. I really needed that. I needed to make my mind to different things. I went out of the gate.

I was feeling really better. I actually felt happy when kai said me so.

* * *

 **miah's pov**

"hey tala go with zoana... I have a good plan. -" I said.

"Ok done." He said and he waved a hi to Zoana at a distance. She also waved him a hi and they both went to that park.

I ran towards the hiwatari residence. I entered into a random room and saw wallpapers. Next I saw the maid pouring water on kai in the bathroom.

I immediately ran into the opposite room and saw Kai's clothes. 'I guess it's his room.'

I took a look on each object. I saw books, mirror, a launcher, a dranzer, a lighter...wait wait..a dranzer?

I took it. I saw kai entering the room. I acted as if he should watch ME taking dranzer. And I was successful. I ran out of the room.

"Wait up...!" He shouted. I ran out of the house. I ran to the mall.

* * *

 **tala's pov**

Oh god, don't know how much time I should handle this girl. But I love her.

I saw Miah running out of the home. I felt really happy.

I started to end my talk with zoana. "Hey I am late to my dance class." I said.

"You dance,?" Zoana asked. I nodded and ran away. I didn't do anything but still I felt scared.

* * *

 **zoana's POV**

i thought it was late to home so I went fastly. I entered into Kai's room to check him but I saw Kai's head bent down. When I stepped one step in he glared at me. "Where is my dranzer?-" he asked.

"I don't know. First of all what is dranzer." I asked." SHUT UP." He screamed at me.

I started to feel like crying. "Really I don't know." I said..

"I saw you taking my dranzer ." He replied. "Kai you were drunk may be you were dreaming." I assumed.

"No. Don't play games. Shut up and say me." He shouted at me...

I cried and said, "I don't know kai."

Kai then pulled my hair and dragged me down the steps. "Please kai ...I didn't do anything..."

"Kai...I don't know. I went to the nearby park... with tala ...if you want ask him..."

"Ahhhhn )" I screamed when my head hit the stairs. "Get out of this house. " He ordered me.

Sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff"please kai.. .." I pleaded him.

He threw me out of the house. I saw the dark clouds. Kai closed the door. I banged the door as if kai would come and open it.

Why kai why did you do this. It started raining heavily. I was left there alone.

Thunder was sticking.

 **I could see the lightening**

 **Hear the thunder**

 **Feel the wind**

 **But not him...**

 **I feel like crying**

 **Don't know what will happen**

 **Without anyone...**

 **Alone in this darkness...**

 **Feeling lonely.**

 **My eyes being red**

 **By excessive of tears...**

 **I can't bare it anymore**

 **God take me with you**

 **I don't want to be scold**

 **In which there's no mistake...**

 **I didn't do anything wrong**

 **Please help me...**

I am feeling sick. Achooooo...may be I am I'LL and going to die...

My dress was being wet. I want to die..

But I don't want to die in this way... I want kai to know the truth...

Please someone help me... I thought...

* * *

 **AN_ sorry for ending in such a way... I am really busy... I want to cry.. I am attending a marriage when there are my exams which are very close...**

 **Thank you all for reviewing... please review in the same manner.**

 **I can't post my next chapter soon**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN_ hey I found out my father's phone's password. Tomorrow is my English exam so I am a bit free.**

* * *

 **zoana's pov.**

why? Kai , why?

 **open your eyes**

 **Try to see the hidden lies**

 **Look yourself at the mirror**

 **Everything will seem clearer**

 **Light your life like a candle**

 **Which never blows**

 **Light your life like a candle**

 **Which always glows**

 **Padle your life like a cycle**

 **Which never slows**

 **Padle your life like a cycle**

 **Let the situation be close**

 **Always walk in the right direction**

 **If it's wrong then make a correction...**

 **Purity of heart is worth...**

 **Try to see the hidden truth..**

 **Time never stops**

 **It cannot wait for the eternity...**

 **It cannot wait...**

 **It cannot wait...**

oh god...the winds are cool. Thunder strikes... Making me wet.

Then suddenly a thunder strikes just near the gate. I felt a short shock wave. Mind blank.

* * *

 **next morning.**

 **Kai's POV**

I told the maid to check zoana is not in our territory. Then I saw that the maid came back with a scared look on her face. "Master kai ! Miss zoana...-" she stopped.

" What,? What the hell happened say,...!" I asked.

I ran out of the house and saw my zoana lying on the floor. She looked pale. I saw that she was breathing. "She is alive., Go and call the doctor." I ordered one of the maid.

I took her to the bed. Actually I couldn't lift her. Her body was very hot by a fever.

The doctor came and checked her. He said, " she is alive that is a great thing. She has gone through a shock wave., And has a high fever because of being wet."

"Give her these medicines when she wakes up." The doctor said.

"Ok doctor thanks." I said dryly. I sat beside her on a sofa.

After a few hours I heard zoana moaning. I went near her. I saw her waking up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her politely with a lot of patience after what all she had done.

"I am fine. But who are you? Where am I? Where is New?" Zoana asked.

It gave me a shock of my life. Memory loss? Yes! Doctor did say she had gone through a shock wave.

"What are the last things you remember.?" I asked.

" My parent's death when I was seven." She replied.

Oh god what the hell? I immediately called to the doctor. "Doctor so what shall I do?" I asked.

"You try to make her remember after a few days. Now don't say her any kind of bad news. Don't scold her even for remembering or anything else. Understood?" The doctor asked.

"Hn." I replied. I ended the call. "Where is Miah?" She asked again.

Oh how could I say her that she is in coma...

" She.. she went for a long holiday trip. She may not come back till a month." I told her.

"Oh really! Where did she -" she stopped as she sneezed. Achooooo . "Go." She continued. "Russia. Now don't ask anything. You just need rest." I said her.

" One last question. What's your name,?" She asked innocently.

"Kai, kai hiwatari." I replied.

Then she covered her face and slept.

After that I heard a phone ring. It was Zoana's phone. Tala called her.

 **Tala's pov.**

I called zoana because Miah asked me to. She wanted to know what were the changes between both after her act. " Hello?"

"Hn?" Someone replied. I bet 100000 dollars that it was kai.

"What happened kai? You lifted Zoana's phone is everything right?" I asked. "No. Zoana has lost her memory. She forgot everything after her seventh birthday." He paused and said. "All because of me... I scold her that day."

" Oh. Why did you scold her?" I asked. "She stole my dranzer." He replied in a low tone.

"Don't worry kai. I promise I will find it for you." I said him, when he cut the call.

Oh god it is all for Miah. I will return Kai's dranzer back to him. I immediately grabbed hold of miah's purse and took out dranzer and went to the terrace. "What happened Tala where are you going" asked Miah who was downstairs.

I pretended that I didn't hear that one. I thought to release dranzer. I ran upstairs. Miah ran back of me. I reached the terrace. When I was about to release dranzer Miah came to push me aside, but I moved back because of which she dashed to the side wall and was in air when I caught her.

Guess what.? My hand was aching... Ahhhhn.

I tried my best and brought her to the terrace back. She was silent. "Why are you realising dranzer?" She asked. "Miah you know.? Your sister zoana lost her memory! Because of our evil acts.I am going to do this. Move." I said.

"Sorry Tala. I am mad doing all hell like things with my sister and kai... I really don't know why I did it. And I will go as zoana and give back dranzer. And thank you for saving my life.. I promise I will never do such a thing." She apologized.

"It's ok. " I said. "It will be better if you go tonight to hiwatari residence..." I advised her. And she nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:-HI I AM SUBHASHREE. My exams are atlast completed...**

 **I think I should update only once a week...**

 **To Abhi.. I guess I should not type during exams as I made many mistakes in my last chapter.**

 **,, shall I say say you all a brilliant think I am able to type with the voice messages which are really helping me a lot I am able to do it really fast I am not at all typing I am just speaking and it writes on its commas and inverted commas are not seen.**

* * *

 **kai's pov**

it was evening and I decided to call zoana to have her snacks. "Zoana! Come down for eating something." I spoke. Ok she replied. Then she came down.

The maid gave us dark chocolate ice cream with some cookies. She made a cheerful face and started to eat it. I also started to eat. When the maid came with a glass of juice, she was pouring the juice felt on zoana and her spoon of ice cream flew away to my face.

I immediately close my eyes when the spoon hit my right eye. I opened my eyes when the spoon landed on my feet. Zoana laughed like mads and said, " Panda 🐼... You look like panda... Hahaha hahaha hahaha."

'hey no one can see me Panda she is discriminating me.' Then I took a full spoon of ice cream and threw at her face. I then acted like I was laughing. "Hahahahahaha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha h"

She made a face and said," you made me a panda? I am not going to leave you."

Then she took a full spoon of ice cream and threw at my face once again. She said, "panda. Now both left eye and right eye."

Then even I threw a spoon of ice cream and threw at her other eye. "Hn. Now perfect. "

Ah.. don't know why I acted so childish like her...

Then she took another spoon of ice cream and was about to throw upon me when I changed her direction.

Oh god what a timing? It fell on grand father's face. He was with Boris. "Wow a panda number 3 ." Zoana commented.

He glared at both of us. Specifically zoana... And asked, "playing with kid?. Play play.. no one is stopping you."

"I am sorry grand father. " I said. I saw zoana making a face and she asked. "Should I also say sorry to this old panda?"

She asked it loud enough for all of us to hear. I nodded. " Sorry... I didn't mean to..." She apologized.

"Kai go to the Abbey and treat the E section. They are badly treated." Said Boris.

Oh once again they tortured them...ok I said. " Ok I am going."

As If I delay their blood may lose. I whispered in zoana's ear." Don't be near Boris and grandfather."

She nodded. I made an eye contact with Boris 'don't ever dare to do anything to her.'

And then I went to the Abbey.

* * *

 **normal POV.**

kai went to the Abbey. Zoana was going to her room. Voltaire said, "take her to T room."

Boris nodded in understandment. He then went back of her and caught her by arm and pulled her towards underground area's room.

Zoana gazed at the blood stained floor. There were many types of knifes and whips. Some guns. And many more ... Which she could not imagine.

Boris laid her down in one corner and took a whip and ... Bet zoana.

She screamed Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.

Voltaire said, "wow how melodious. Louder."

As he said Boris bet her once again on her back. "And be careful don't spoil her beauty." Said Voltaire.

She was been beaten 7_8 times. Her body was bleeding. "Big or small?" Asked Boris. "Small.," Replied Voltaire.

Then Boris took a small knife and cut her near her thighs. "Aaaahhhhoooowww ," zoana screamed.

Atlast Boris made an ending cut on her cheek.

Zoana thought it was the end but no. Voltaire brought a pouch it looked orange in colour.

Boris took that and threw at her. "Ahhhhhh" she screamed and flinched in pain. Tears were falling out of her eyes. That was salt and chilly powder mixed. It went inside her deep cuts.

After that they left her moaning in pain.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

oh god this time they treated the kids in a very bad way. I reached home and went upstairs. I wasn't able to find zoana. I searched her every where. But couldn't find her.

Then I searched her downstairs. I heard someone crying in pain. I followed the sound. It came from the torture room.

When I opened the door. I saw Zoana. I couldn't actually recognise her. She was bleeding. She was flinching ever second. I ran close to her. My eyes could not see that. My tears were brimming in my eyes. But I would not let them fall .

I took Zoana's head on my lap. "Zoana are you...?,. " Before I could end she said, "Kai I am burning kai...I am burning. They have sprinkled chilly powder in my eyes and wounds. "

I was taken away at the range of her voice. It showed pain. I immediately lifted her and took her to my room. I took her to washroom and made her stand beneath the shower.

I turned the tap. The water washed away her blood. "Ohhhh. Kai thanks. ..it feels good ." She said.

"But my eyes. ." She whispered. Then I made water go to her eyes. I could say from her expression that she was relieved. She then immediately fell on me.

"Zoana? " I asked. I saw her face and realised that she slept.

Then I laid her on the bed and dried her clothes with the help of a hair dryer...

I exited out of the room saying her a good night...

* * *

I went to the living area when I heard some noise..

I went to check the kitchen when I saw Zoana..,?

No . She wasn't zoana. She had many bruises ... This is...Mew...

She threw dranzer and said, "kai... I found something from my pocket... and take.. and bye." She was fumbling upon her words...

I knew now that she was pretending to be zoana.

She then immediately ran away..

But? When did she come out of coma...

Oh god it's horrible...

I took my dranzer and went to the library to place it inside a book...

* * *

 **An_ sorry friends...or reviewers ...**

 **I was too busy with my exams. I even got my marks...**

 **I scored good in maths. Social Sanskrit and English**

 **But a bit bad in science...**

 **I won't be able to update till next 2 weeks or even may be a month...**

 **Please read and review...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha..**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:- First of all a very happy friendship day...**

 **I love you all guys... I am actually very very super busy. My parents just think about my exams.**

 **I am really sorry for my delay and frankly I won't be able to update soon...**

* * *

 **Kai's POV.😎😎😎😎😎😎**

i know now mew is alright. But what am I going to say to zoana? That your sister is back? From where Russia? Or hospital or what?

Oh god I am feeling sleepy...

 **next day.**

i got up early. I had an amazing idea for zoana to make her remember about her past.

I already have to search those skates. Oh I found it. I called zoana . She said, "I wanna sleep kai.!"

I went upstairs with those skates and asked her," how are you feeling?"

"Better" she replied innocently. Oh god she looked just like an angel. Her wavy hair was swaying all over her shoulders. Oh I wish I could make her mine... She also...my thoughts were interrupted when she spoke, "earth to Kai."

"HN? " I asked. "What are those in your hands?-" she asked. "These? I was thinking to practice . " I said and smirked as I wore them.

I went near her trying to act my best to keep myself like I was dashing. She immediately came infront of me as I was about to dash a wall.

My plan was successful. I did almost the same thing.

" Be careful. " She advised when she was under me. I nodded my head. "Don't you think today was your check up.?" I asked her.

"Ummm actually... you know... I was ... likely...to. ...um." she fumbled through her words.

"Let's go. Get ready." I ordered her with a glare. I think she did not remember anything.

After a while she was ready with a short baby blue frock which reached her knees.

I just stared at her winsome face. "Come on. Don't stare me like THAT you know..." She said.

"What do you mean by THAT?" I Asked proudly. "Ummm you know when a person thinks like THAT about a person.." she replied stammering.,

We went to the hospital. The doctor examined her and said her to eat a few medicines thrice and twice a day.

The doctor ended by saying.." and take that injection before leaving. ." He ordered a nurse to do so.

The nurse sat near the chair where zoana was sitting. "Show your hand" the nurse ordered her.

"Ahhhh no please I will do anything but...but... But not this ... please no injection...ahhh."

I never expected zoana to scream in such a manner. That too in a hospital.

"Zoana? " I asked. "Kai ...kai my savior please save me. From this giant injection..." She screamed almost blasting my ear drums.

She hid back of me and I made a gesture to the nurse that I will handle it. "Zoana.." I tried to explain.

"NO..." She immediately screamed.

"Zoana try to understand ! Please..." I said her...

"No kai ! " She said. "I will leave you here in this hospital forever." I warned her.

"Leave me kai...! " She screamed as I said forced a needle onto her hand with the help of the spy nurse.

"Ahhhhhhhh...kai" she shouted.

I earned a tight slap.👋 . We both went to her room. She sat on her bed and I sat on the sofa.

"I am sorry... Actually it was by birth... A phobia... Of injection... sorry I didn't mean to.-" she apologized.

My face was all red may be for some weeks...

I suddenly had another idea. " Where is your Beyblade kirela? "

"In my pocket. " She murmured. "Let's battle." I spoke up in a challenging way. ,

"Are you sure?" She asked. "HN.-"

* * *

 **outside the mansion.**

"let it rip" we both screamed.

"Dranzer fire blazing attack.." I ordered dranzer.

" Kirela... Dodge...!" She screamed.

" Dranzer catch it and kill it.!"

My blade went and attacked her. I was so influenced in making her remember that I didn't see that she doubled her blades and before time she kicked me out of the game.

"Yeah I won the match kai HIWATARI..!"

I just nodded. Actually she Beyblades quite pretty.

* * *

 **Tala's POV.**

I waited for Mew to return. "Hey what happened were you successful?" I asked.

"Yeah hope so.." she replied.

"Mew I just wanted to tell you a thing. " I said blushing.

"What?...?" She asked. "Mew I just love you...!" I confessed towards her.

"Oh ! Tala are you sure... ? Aren't you playing with me like others? " She asked me doubtfully. Absolutely tala is a perfect person for a girl like me. He loves me. And even I may be feel the same.

" Ofcourse not. I am serious." I said. " Then yes I love you too ... " she replied.

 **Mew's pov.**

Tala just walked infront of me and kissed me on top of my lips. It was a long and passionate kiss.

"When are we gonna marry?" He asked. Oh my god! ..I bet tala playfully on her stomach.

"Tala it's too early! Don't think that much far away's future, , now please don't say the names of our children.," I scolded him.

"Actually I guess it's a great idea. May be mala and teaw? " He asked. "UShut up tala!" I exclaimed.

"By the way mala was nice... " Tala said. "Oh god..." I expressed out...

"Stop that and let's return." I advised.

* * *

 **AN:- sorry for the shortness in this chapter. As I said I was and am really busy . Next update may not at all be soon.**

 **Shramana_ I updated specially faster because you asked me to do so.**

 **Misty _ happy friendship day especially to you..!**

 **Simy _ I miss talking to you... Happy friendship day.**

 **Assu _ sorry about my late updates and there is nothing about Boris and Voltaire here because it is in the next chapter...**

 **Abhi_ sorry for my mistakes in previous chapter and happy friendship day...**

 **I am not wishing you shramana as I am going to tie you a friendship band in school...**

 **Bye for now😃**

 **Yours lovingly Subha😁**

 **Aka Ranjan 597😘**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN_ hi everyone**

 **Happy Ganesh chaturthi... this the only reason because of which my parents allowed me phone...**

 **First of all sorry for all the delay... Ok I will not waste my time by these authors notes..**

* * *

 **Tyson's pov**

oh god I am too nervous.. oh there's Hilary. "Hilary.. Hilary?" I called her.

Today was our first date. "Ummm. .. hi Tyson.. uh-huh. How are you ...? " She asked.

"I am fine... We didn't meet from many days. " I said. "Tyson we just met yesterday..." Hilary spoke.

As I blushed. "Umm. So what do we do?" I asked. "Tyson you called me for a date. Not me. " She said.

"Ok. Let's go to cafe. " I advised and Hilary nodded. We went and I ordered a black forest cake for both of us.

Hilary just picked the top cream and I mesmerized. Wow very cute.

"What happened Tyson?" She asked. "No hil just jealous of the cake." I replied. Hilary blushed in dark red colour. As we completed our cake at the exit of the cafe I gained enough courage and pulled her closer to me and attempted to kiss but hair went inside my mouth.

Oh god strawberry...

"Haha haha Tyson you look funny..." Hilary remarked.

"Let's do it again." She said. What? Did I hear properly? Let me reconfirm. ,, When I was about to ask she said, "you heard right."

I kissed her squarely on her lips and when I was about to deepen it Hilary moved away and when I was going to object she said," hey. That is Boris and his men isn't it?"

I nodded after watching them. "Let's see , what's the matter" I said.

They went into an underground area and we tried to hear them from the window.

"Listen black dranzer should be controlled by Tyson or kai..." One said.

"It should be done by kai as Tyson is short tempered."

What the hell they think about me,?

"Fine then all the bit beasts will be in our control.." another said.

"Hilary ? Hilary? Whhhhh" I shouted. Oh no they are kidnapping us.

But kai should know about this.

I am feeling dizzy. "Hilary nothing will happen to you..." I scream.. .

* * *

 **kai's pov**

I should practice Beyblading I guess. Let me once go to the Abbey may be the children need treatment.

I was going to the Abbey as I felt something inject in me. Ahhhh... It pains...

* * *

 **normal pov**

Boris captured Tyson and Hilary. He shifted them both to one of the cell.

"See that they should not say anything to anyone." Boris said to his men.

He then went to the room where kai was being examined. He was kept in a tube. His mind was being filled with rage and power. They were destroying the caring and humanity in kai.

After 2 hours it was done. He was ready to use black dranzer. They hid dranzer.

"Kai are you ok?" Boris asked. "Yes my lord." Kai spoke. "Ok kai when time comes destroy every blade whenever we say you to do..."

Kai did a trial of black dranzer and smirked. "Fine. "

"Power power ...! " Kai screamed.

"Now you can go back. " Boris said.

"HN". He spoke.

While returning kai passed through the cell of Tyson and Hilary.

"Kai. Kai listen they are going to ..." Hilary stopped as she saw Kai's eyes. They were different.

"Hn." Kai replied with an evil smirk and he returned back home.

"Something was wrong, " Tyson said to Hilary.

* * *

 **zoana's pov**

I felt very alone the total day. Kai was not there with me. I thought these as I was filling up my diary.

Then I heard the door click. "Kai where did you go? I was feeling very alone... I am very angry. " I said.

Kai just locked the door. "Kai? " I asked.

He had an evil smirk on his face. He glared at me next. "Entertain me. " He spoke.

"What?" .I asked

"You heard right." He spoke.

"Kai? "

"Entertain me."

I started to sing slowly. I knew something was wrong. He never behaved so harsh.

' **I believe you will come back one day...**

 **Some day...**

 **Come to me...**

 **Just to see my winsome face...'**

I was about to sing more but kai caught my waist and pulled me close and kissed me. He bit my lower lip bringing the blood out.

"Kai. Please stop it." I pleaded. It was only a kiss but it was harsh. It was not at all of love. It was only lust.

He never stopped. "Kai? Please kai..." I murmured. " Kai please kai. " I cried loudly.

But there was no change. .

Then the next I slapped him . He stopped. But next he pushed me out of the bed. I fell onto the floor.

I cried loudly. He then caught my neck and tried to block my air supply.

"Kai. ... Wh... at happen ...ed to y...ou?" I asked with a great effort.

"Wher...e is my k...ai.? Who ha...d a lot of affe...ction and c...are tow...ards peop..le?" I asked.

He did not stop. "I ... Don't wa...nt you ... To go aw...ay from... me ka...ee..." I spoke.

He immediately stopped. " And why is that? " He asked.

"Because I .. I love you ... More than myself..." I said with tears.

"But still I don't care. I will kill you." He spoke and started to press my neck.

I smiled a lot... " Why are you smiling? " He asked.

"Because I am happy that I am dying from your pure hands.. from my lover's hand.." I said.

He stopped and was angry. I know my words surely mattered him a lot.

He went out of the room. Leaving me in that room alone once again.

* * *

 **AN_ atlast I completed this chapter... It was very hard to type for me. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **And simy tyhil was especially for you...**

 **Once again I speak. I am really busy. Please co operate with my late updation...**

 **See you all soon.**

 **Bye my exams are close . In 15 days...**

 **Shramana review... Please.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**

 **Please review my dear reviewers I love you all...🙋🙋🙋**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN_ hi everyone . Hope you all are enjoying my chapters.**

 **Thanks simy. Abhi. Misty. Assu. Shramana.**

 **And our new guest.**

 **To guest. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

 **zoana's pov.**

Oh dont know what happened to kai. I didn't expect him to do such a thing.

Let me see why he is like this. I went out of the room . I saw kai in the library . As I was about to step front, my hand hit the vase and it fell down.

Kai glared at me. He came each minute closer and then he carried me to the garden. I screamed all the way. He then took out a lighter and burnt the large area of dry leaves.

He said,'' now you will die."

"No kai please..." I shouted in his ears.

As he was taking me close to fire, I caught him tightly and burried my face. I spilled a couple of tears.

"Come back kai" I said.

As he was about to throw me into the fire, he lifted a call.

" what's the matter?" Asked kai.

" no my dear, what are you doing right now?" Asked Boris.

"I am killing a girl." Said kai.

"Hey dont kill zoana. She is necessary as she hss a bit beast. And if she is a normsl girl kill her. But if she has a bit beast then bring her here now. " spoke Boris.

The call was end. "You are lucky." He said.

He forced me into a car and drove till the abbey. I spoke,"kai don't do such kind of thing ."

He just caught me arms and took me inside.

I then forgot everything and hugged him tightly. I burried my face and caught him. He stopped and tried to get rid of me.

Boris and his men came. He ordered his men to take me away.

They started to pull me but I didn't move. I caught kai really hard. Then I felt a burning sensation. I saw that one of the men sliced my back. I screamed AHhhhhhh.

But still I didn't move away. Then they sliced my right arm. I could see some sadness in kai's eyes.

"Go away otherwise they will hurt you more. " kai said.

" so...do...y...ou... agre...eee ... that ...y...ou ... car...ee ...f..or...me.." I asked and kai pushed me away.

I fell and the men took me to an unknown room or you could say that it was a jail.

* * *

 **Tyson's pov**

"Hilary I am sorry." I apologized. " why Tyson?" She asked.

"Because I advised to follow them." I said. "No it'snot like that." She said.

"Tyson do you know today was the best day. On our first date we are here together. " she said.

" oh Hilary I love you. " I said.

"Me too." She replied.

I was feeling sleepy and Hilary's head was resting upon my shoulder but suddenly a gaurd came and said "master kai is ready for battle."

Then took me out of the cell and gave me the order to battle.

Poor Hilary she was crying when I left.

Ok fine I will battle. "Let it rip..!" We both screamed.

Kai was restlessly attacking this time. It was very hard for me to win. He then at one last attack, my blade flew away.

"Haahaaahaa " kai laughed evily. My bitbeast then went into his blade.

" no dragoon.!" I screamed.

"Kai something is wrong. You can'tfo this with me.." I spoke.

Then the gaurds threw me back my cell. I stayed silent.

"What happened Tyson? Say..." asked Hilary.

"I lost dragoon...!" I cried.

"Oh no..." exclaimed Hilary.

* * *

 **zoana's pov.**

I sat calm on the cold floor.

Then a gaurd came and took me to a stadium. Boris ordered me to start the battle.

If this is the only way to bring you back then alright.

I launched kirela with a lot of force. I battled with great difficulty. And after a long time I tried to hit kai's blade . It flew away. His went towards left and mine flew up and landed upon the dish.

But I noticed that his blafe was going to hit him. I immediately ran towards him and came infront of him.

Yhe blade made a cut on my neck. I fell into his arms. "Why did you do this?" He asked.

"This is called love kai now you have to understand this." I said.

I saw a dragon flying somewhere out of the next I felt drowsy.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

I remembered everything. I immediately took our blades and carried zoana and ran in the directionof the computer labs. I destroyed everything and opened all the keys of the cells and announced everyperson to run.

All the childern started to run. Boris wss next imfront of him.

I didn't even wait and launched black dranzer.

He fell and all of us escaped.

Because I destroyed the computers there was a short circuit and everything burned.

* * *

 **AN- that's it. I knowthis chapter may contain many mistakes as I typed it in shorter screen...**

 **Plz read n review**

 **Yours lovingly subha**

 **Now I cant update soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN_ hi everyone . I love you all thanks for reviewing...**

* * *

 **kai's pov**

Everything Burned. It was late night and I took all the Abbey children to the police station. But I saw 2 people running in the opposite direction. (Tyson and Hilary.)

I wrapped my scarf around zoana's neck. Oh god it happend because of me.

We were very far away from Abbey. I saw a river and wanted to wash off her blood. I went near the edge and wiped her blood away. Then I saw her fluttering eye.

 **zoana's pov**

I opened my eyes as something cool touched my neck. I saw a bright full moon and kai. I knew everything was alright as he looked so kind and caring this time.

I immediately closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. He said, "I am sorry." I felt so tired to reply that I only nodded.

Then the next thing I noticed was I was in a green room. Oh I came back !

I went down to drink water when Boris came infront of me.

My jaw dropped. "You?" I asked. "Yes me. I escaped by the underground route my dear...," He said evily.

"Now kindly leave kai. " He advised me. "No " I replied. "Even if you kill me I will not leave him."

"Now listen take this money and get out of this country ... If you don't leave then I can kill kai. So think and decide." He said. What the hell? They will kill him.

"No please don't kill kai... I will go tomorrow..." I spoke immediately.

"And if we see you here you will surely see his grave beside you." He said.

I went upstairs and wrote a note to kai.

 **kai I am going for good please don't search me...**

 **Love you...**

 **Zoana.**

I took the money given and went to the airport. My next destination was Paris. I felt like crying...

Tears were brimming in my eyes...

I love you kai...

* * *

 **morning**

 **Kai's POV**

I woke up and did not find zoana. I saw a note on the desk and was shocked by reading it.

I started to throw all the things in that room and saw her diary.

 **12 Oct**

today I lost my sis. I am very angry on a hiwatari person. This was my worst birthday ever.

 **13 Oct**

today the same hiwatari took me to his home. As my sister's last wish was so I had to be. But I will take revenge soon.

 **14 Oct**

today I tried to kill him with the help of tala but I was only going to die.

Kai saved me. I don't think he is that bad . Maybe something might have happened.

 **15 Oct**

I fell down into a pool while trying to get out of the house or hell. I didnt remember anything.

I first thought kai changed me today when I fell into the pool.

But later I knew what had happened. I had a battle with Brooklyn. I saw kai helping me.

 **16 Oct**

I wasn't able to find my clip. I saw kai and he slipped down because of a pillow. Oh gosh that scene was hilarious.

I said to kai that the great hiwatari fell down because of me. Then he came closer to me and pushed me against the wall when I was thankful that tala called me. I asked him to meet me at the evening. I said him Honey only to make kai jealous.

I saw a cute cat melena. But it scratched me. It only loved kai not me.

I met tala but he wore only shorts. I drove him to the ice rink. We met there kai. I think he followed me. How mean!

He wore the skates given by tala. He didn't know to skate I guess. As he was about to fall and spoil his handsome and most beautiful face in the world I tried to save him. But he fell upon me.

I left tala and went back with kai. He advised me to go to a hot water bath.

I was elated. I went but I surely felt something wrong. Someone was there. I immediately ran near kai and hugged him. He was just looking at me from top to bottom and said I looked hot.

I actually blushed at this. Then we went down. Kai screamed. I was scared but he only did it for fun.

At the end of the day when I went to take blankets kai pulled me to his bed. I slept. I saw a dream.

 **16 oct**

We went to Tyson's home and played truth or dare where kai kissed me. Oh god he wasn't bad at kissing. I actually totally enjoyed it. Our car got stopped while returning.

Then we got lost into a forest because of a stupid monkey. I felt Happy when I saw berries. I was very angry at kai because of him we got lost.

And kai and I had an argument. We went apart and as I heard a scream I came running. A wolf scrated him and I helped him.

 **17 Oct**

I woke up and saw that kai changed me. We went home with a lot of effort. Then kai came near me and tried to kiss me . He fell on me on the bed and I sobbed and he stopped. I went to the nearby park. I met tala.

But when I came back kai looked horrible and he threw me out of the house. I cried all the time loud. It was raining. Kai was holding me accountable for his lost dranzer.

I had an amazing idea.

 **18 Oct**

I saw kai lifting me but I did not move. I acted very well of being a memory loss patient.

I did this all because I wanted kai to know that I was innocent. I did not do anything to his dranzer.

 **19 Oct**

my spoon flew away and landed on Kai's eye. He looked like panda 🐼.

Then by mistakenly it landed on his grandfather. He asked kai to go to Abbey. Kai warned me seriously to be away from his grandfather.

Then his grandfather ordered a fellow. He tortured me a lot.

After a long time kai came. His voice was shaking. I knew he cared a lot about me.

He took me down a shower and I was relieved.

I knew Miah was alive as I think kai saw her before.

 **20 Oct**

kai tried his special moves upon me. He wore skates and wantedly fell upon me. Then we had to go to hospital for my check up. I screamed and slapped kai for forcing me an injection.

I apologized.

 **21 Oct**

whole day I was alone without kai. Then at the night kai came and forced a kiss. I cried a lot. I slapped kai. He stopped but next he tried to kill me. But by my innocent words I did everything right.

 **the end of diary.**

 **Kai's POV.**

so she lied me that she lost her memory. Why zoana why did you leave me.

* * *

 **AN_ guys I wrote my last exam very well. It was mathematics. I will score 100% 77.5/80**

 **I will post my next chapter soon...**

 **Please review. I am posting my chapters fastly but that doesn't mean that you all will not review at each chapter. ...**

 **Please I want my century of reviews to be fast...**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN_ hi everyone . If you are reading this chapter that should mean you have reviewed the before one.**

 **Simy: Subha ma'am why are you kissing misty?**

 **Shramana: ma'am. Wear your spectacles properly! That isn't kai.**

 **Abhi: ma'am kai** sir **is ill today. He didn't arrive yet.**

 **Misty : ma'am I am not able to take a breath.**

 **Assu: ma'am leave her. She is wearing blue but that doesn't mean blue= kai.**

 **Subha: wait a second principal kai is ill. Good bye children I have to leave. May be he needs my help.**

 **Read this chapter according to your portion.**

 **Everyone: yes ma'am.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

 **One month later.**

"one tequila" I ordered. Life was really miserable.

"2 vodka." I ordered. Drank it peacefully. My life changed a lot in this one month.

This was my daily routine. Going to bars drinking and smoking. Nothing was left in my life. Ray said me a number of times to stop these all but I did not. I went outside and lost my mind. I fell down and slept happily on the road.

 **tala's pov.**

I was driving back to home. Then I saw a person fallen on the road. I actually went near him to put him aside but I saw, he was kai. Oh my god why again he drank because of his love, zoana. I took him to home. All the way he was murmuring zoana please come.

I felt really bad for him.

I laid him on the sofa. Mew was also worried for him. "mew, I know this is very odd to say but you go near kai and say you are zoana. For his life we have to do something. " I said.

"But..." Mew said. "No buts mew go only for a while." I said. Mew went. "Kai I am zoana. I came back . " Mew said and sat beside him.

Even in that drunk state kai said, "liar. You are ...not zoana. You are someone else.. if you... would be zoana then you would have hugged or kissed me after meeting me." Then kai slept.

Next morning he was not present. Possibly he got up and went back to mansion.

 **kai's pov.**

i came back . I saw ray near the ground. "Kai you were drunk weren't you." Ray asked.

"Kai see ... Don't do such kind of things. I know zoana went but you just can't live a life by just drinking all the time. "

Ray said.

"Kai you must open up to all.. Tyson Hilary max I and salima are planning to go for a trip. And you have to join as per this contract." Ray said.

"Which contract?" I asked. " This one. He pointed to a paper in which there were my secrets letters...god how terrible.

"HN. Fine. Where ?" I asked. "Paris." Ray said.

Alright when" I asked. "Tomorrow"

"What the heck?" I asked. "That's true.".

 **next day.**

I sat beside Maxy and he just felt asleep. Hilary and Tyson were just blabbering to each other.

I saw ray and salima sleeping on each other. The flight was 3 hours long.

I felt relieved when I saw the ground. The climate was great.

We went and stayed at a hotel. We all dressed up and went for a lunch.

Hilary forced Tyson to buy a necklace of 3848 dollars.

Tyson made a face at this. Ray told everyone that first we all would enjoy the snow.

So we went to the nearby skiing hills. Tyson fell down again and again.

Ray threw snowballs on salima. Max also threw snowballs at Hilary. She threw at him back.

Tyson threw on Hilary and then at me when I gave him one of my death glare.

"Hey, don't glare at me . It was only for fun.

It was getting late. I left them and walked along the dark streets.

I could not resist. I went to a bar and ordered a whiskey.

I was shocked when I heard a familiar voice. I went closer and was shocked to see zoana.

She was in a black short dress which looked very exotic.

She was singing and dancing. She was a bar dancer? What the hell?

I went closer and placed a hand on her. ," Wait a second mister I will dance with you after this song," she said.

"Zoana." I called. She immediately stopped her song. She gazed at me and turned back.

"Enrique let's go." She said. They went out. " You chooses this person over me? , I am far better than him."

"You are a cheater you didn't lose your memory. Liar. " I spoke. "First with tala then with me and then this new person Enrique? " I asked

"Slut." I shouted at her.

 **Zoana's pov.**

I was really holding my tears right now. Then he spoke slut to me. I can't handle this anyone.

I immediately turned back and kicked kai on his stomach.

"Don't forget this hiwatari you are scolding a person who is innocent." I said

Then he punched my left eye. " Same to you." He said and left.

Enrique was no more there. He ran away by all those is so unfair.

* * *

 **AN_ read and review**

 **Next chapter can't be soon.**

 **Subha: children did you read?**

 **Misty: yes ma'am.**

 **Simy: ma'am this dress which you are wearing wasn't the one which you were wearing.**

 **Assu: ma'am that's true... Something is wrong.**

 **Abhi: ma'am is principal sir alright?**

 **Shramana: Subha ma'am speak something why don't you say anything..**

 **Subha blushes...**

 **Ok read and review**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN_ hi everyone. Hello? I am unhappy by the range of reviews... I expected till today I would get some 87 reviews atleast...**

 **Kai the principal: hey students (glares) today Subha won't come...**

 **Simy: what is going on? Our exams are close.. now how will we understand the chapters?**

 **Misty: huh. Now it's a relief no more red lips on my cheeks...**

 **Abhi: principal kai what happened to ma'am's dress yesterday.. why it got changed?**

 **Kai : actually your ma'am fell into my home's swimming pool in a hurry.. so she got her dress changed..**

 **Assu: nothing else ? (With a** sad **face..)**

 **Kai: no.**

 **Shramana: kai sir then what about the portion.?**

 **Kai: I will teach you all...**

 **All the students: (in a dilemma and jaw dropped)**

* * *

 **Ray's pov**

I was stroking salima's face.. how soft she looks. I thought as I was waiting for Kai's return. Tyson and Hilary were also waiting but.. they slept on the sofa because of extreme tiredness..

Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw that it **was** kai. I saw him drunk. "Kai you are drunk again? "

I asked but he didn't reply. He just went into his room and slept by locking it. Was kai alright?

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

I got up late. I saw everybody talking about their travel. They were eating their lunch and when they Saw me awake they invited me to eat.

But I did not listen to them. I thought of going back to that bar club. Don't know why zoana did like that with me.

Was Enrique better than me?

I went to the bar club at 7:45 P.M. all the people were drunk there. Anybody was not in a mood to listen anyone.

Then I heard zoana singing . She was wearing a white frock.

 **when I close my eyes**

 **I see you**

 **When I open my eyes**

 **I see you**

 **Don't know what is happening to me but this feeling is really lovely**

 **Whenever I think about you**

 **It makes me smile**

 **Which takes me over**

 **To A Hundred Miles**

 **When I walk around**

 **I feel your presence**

 **But when I look around**

 **I never find you, which doesn't make a sense**

 **Don't know what is happening to me but this feeling is really lovely**

 **Whenever I think about you**

 **It makes me smile**

 **Which takes me over**

 **To A Hundred Miles**

 **Life seems boring without you in it**

 **Which makes me feel to stop and just to sit**

 **Away from my destiny, away from you**

 **Why it's always me, who cries alone?**

 **A tear escapes from my**

 **And then I feel to lye**

 **Soon a few tears spill out of my eye**

 **At the thought of you not with me**

 **Burrying my face under the pillow**

 **Doesn't make me happy even thinking about the Mellow**

 **Some things never change**

 **Which is not at all strange**

 **I then spend all the day alone**

 **With a plenty of a total moan**

 **But I was really happy when you came back**

 **Which made me to take aback**

 **But everything was good after your arrival...**

sang zoana. I was staring at her eyes. She couldn't look at me. She had a black eye because of me.

I started to order the drinks. Vodka Tequila and so on. Whisky rum, rye...

I then saw a man pulling her closer to him. My blood was just boiling.

He was touching her stomach and was reaching above when a glass bottle landed on his head.

Everyone gazed at me. Zoana did not say anything. She looked relieved.

After a long time still I was drinking when the people started to throw me out of the club.

* * *

 **zoana's pov.**

I saw some people throwing kai out of the club. Actually he saved me from that bloody man.

I still had my love towards him.

"Wait up , I will take him." I said the people as I carried Kai's one arm then him.

I waited for a taxi. I took him and sat at the backseat. He was really drunk. Maybe he didn't even have the idea that who I was.

"Take me to route 43 5b apartment." I spoke.

"Fine miss." The driver said.

"By the way break up?" The driver asked.

"What the hell?" I spoke.

"I love you zoa..." Kai spoke.

"Oh if it's a break up then you both can handle it I guess." The driver said.

" Shut up. Don't interfere in others maaaaaaaaHhhhhhh..." I shouted without completing my sentence as kai did a very unexpected thing.

He ...he...he licked my shoulder and was murmuring that it was tasty.

"Kai! Kai! Stop it. " I screamed.

"I said my dear you both make a good couple." Said the driver.

"Oh god" I spoke up.

Then the driver switched on the radio and see my luck which song was being played...

Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you

I drink too much and that's an issue  
But I'm OK  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them  
Again

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop

So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you,  
I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tucson,  
OK

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke-down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I, I, I, I, I can't stop  
No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop

So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

So, baby, pull me closer  
In the back seat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of that mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
No, we ain't ever getting older

 **after this song of chainsmokers handling kai was very hard...**

* * *

 **AN_ I know this chapter was short**

 **But I am very angry as I got only one review for the 19th chapter... I said to review twice as I posted it fast...**

 **Ok nevermind... If I will not get 100 reviews till the next two chapters... You will find my soul troubling you after death...**

 **Sorry it was just a joke...**

 **Read and review..**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**

 **Kai: understood.?**

 **Everybody: (fainted)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN_hi . How are you? Thank you all for reviewing**

* * *

 **zoana's pov.**

we reached my apartment. I paid the bloody driver. He was seriously annoying.

I carried kai till 3 floor. But, then another shock of my life. I did not find my key. I searched for it like hell and then kai caught me, brought me close.., swayed his hands on my back and it went down till he reached my shorts.

I was feeling awkward. Then I heard a chim sound. Oh kai brought my key. Oh god how careless I was... It was in my pocket and I went insane. I opened the door and pushed kai inside. I locked the door.

I ordered kai to sleep on the bed and I went, switched off the lights and slept on sofa.

Then I heard a groan. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" I screamed.

"I scare darkness." Kai spoke. "You come with me." As he said he pulled me on the bed.

Ya kai has changed a lot. He hugged me and I could do nothing but have his company.

Actually I missed him a lot, missed his love, missed his attitude, missed his whining, missed his voice, missed his everything.

I never felt so peaceful while sleeping. I felt secured around him.

I lost all my fear in this world. Just his glare was enough to make me smile.

* * *

 **next day**

 **Kai's POV**

I woke up. I think again I was drunk. But wait a second, from where did this big photo of mine and zoana came from.

Yes that's true. There was a big photo painting of me with zoana.. it was lovely. I looked around. I saw a beautiful room. Oh god,! This was zoana's room.

There were many of her dresses. I then saw her coming out of bathroom.

She looked so ... Sexy...

She was actually shocked to see me. I kept staring at her.

"Staring is not good you know. " She said.

"I like staring you." I said.

She blushed. "Umm... Why you here?" She asked.

"You should know it because last night you brought me here." I spoke.

"For god's sake.. I meant to Paris." She said.

"Trip." I spoke.

"Which trip?" She asked. .

"Stop it and answer me. Is Enrique better than me?" I asked losing my mind.

"Jealous?" She asked.

"Shut up and answer me." I ordered.

" He is better than you kai. Atleast he is not short tempered." She said.

I went silent by that statement. "But I still love you." She said.

"How should I believe you, ? You left me there alone and you came here to paris?" I asked.

"Kai you don't understand, you don't know what happened there... Boris forced me to go away from that country., That night when you were asleep. He came to me and blackmailed me to leave you kai..." She spoke in a low and sad tone..

"Oh zoana...but what about that day? You with Enrique? " I asked.

"Kai here I did not have enough money. I had to do this. I don't love to dance in a bar..you know.." She spoke.

-"sorry for kicking you that day." She apologized.

No I am not going to say a sorry.

"Kai you are not apologizing? Still thinking about pride? " Asked zoana.

"If it is in that way., Then I will not kiss you on our wedding." She said.

"What the hell?" I asked. Now she was blackmailing me to say sorry?

"Ok fine sorry for everything." I said in a rude tone.

"Fine my lover." She spoke in a cheerful manner.

"Where is my gift? " I asked remembering something.

"What gift." She asked. " We met after these many days... So ?" I asked.

Then zoana came upto my face and placed a fine kiss. I will never forget this day.

* * *

 **ray's pov.**

hey I did not find kai from yesterday. I thought to search him. Tyson was not even bothered about him.

When I was just about to go out, Salima said that she wanted to join me. I said"fine come."

But suddenly it started to rain heavily on the mid way of searching.

"Ray I know you have struggled a lot in your life..., But don't be sad... Please be happy..if not for you then only for me... Ray." Salima said.

Oh god how careless I was to keep my face upset infront of her.

"Oh Salima..." I spoke. "Ray I know you have faced many challenges throughout your life...but I want you to smile..I want a happy Ray.. " she said.

I always needed this kind of moral support. I just moved forward and kissed her passionately..

I caught her face in my hands and deepened the kiss.

I felt really relieved after being with her.. I actually met happiness in that rain with her presence.

* * *

 _ **light I have struggled a lot**_

 _ **I don't need you anymore**_

 _ **You made me sick of the sunlight**_

 _ **And I can never live with you**_

 _ **Walking in the right path,**_

 ** _Is hard enough for me_**

 ** _I want to enjoy every minute_**

 ** _Every drop of blood in me_**

 ** _Betrayal I have faced enough_**

 ** _And then no one can cheat me_**

 ** _If I take the darkest routes_**

 ** _Anyone can never dare to harm me_**

 ** _"They are bad so what?_**

 ** _Why do you want to follow them?_**

 ** _They will suffer one day,_**

 ** _And you will be happy not following them._**

 ** _I know it's really hard_**

 ** _To walk along the light_**

 ** _But you will enjoy one day_**

 ** _Which you will not forget any day.."_**

 ** _I heard my inner voice_**

 ** _Speaking these eight lines_**

 ** _It awoke a feeling in my heart_**

 ** _Which was dark enough to shine..._**

* * *

 **AN _ so guys how was it?**

 **Please review.. and I request the late comers to review to the previous chapter as well as the recent chapter...**

 **Otherwise you all know what Subha can do...,(with a smirk and glares)**

 **Yours daringly Subha**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN_ hi this story is going to come to an end..**

 **So you all want a happy ending or a sad ending?**

 **Please say..**

 **Do you all know why I am able to update this fast? Because I have known the password of my father's phone..**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

Everything we going on so well. I was happy. I and zoana planned our marriage date. But still I was wondering if everything was good forever...after these many problems we united to be a single soul...

I prayed to God for a happy life. And whatever happens we must be together forever.

As I was thinking these, zoana asked, "kai don't sit like a dummy... , "

"HN." I replied. "Tension?" She asked. "Yaa a bit. " I said.

She came from the back and hugged me. "Don't be that tensed Mr. Sourpuss." She said.

"Kai, I just want to go to the bar club one last time... To take my money... " She said.

"No zoana, we have a lot of money, don't go.! " I advised her.

"But kai, I worked so hard for it." She explained.

"But...,. Fine if you say." I said.

She was being ready. She wore a baby blue dress... That day was unforgettable.

We both went across the bridge and walked along the streets. Finally we reached. But I was feeling something wrong. Don't know why.

A lady who was like fortune teller came wearing a black gown. "My child ! Everything will run away.. red red and blood in your souls...will meet. Happiness will cheat you... Be careful..." she said.

"Oh god! " Zoana exclaimed. "What nonsense, " she said.

"No my child I say the truth... Be aware..," the lady said.

"Hey catch her, sorry guys this is my old granny... She speaks whatever she wants.." a young boy said.

After that I went inside with zoana.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

Tyson" I called. "Hilary I want to sleep more." He replied.

"Tyson please, you have to come." I screamed.

"Hmm. So what happened the worst that you awoke me from my sweet dreams.?" He asked.

"I made pancakes , " just when I said pancakes.. Tyson jumped in air and higged me tightly.

"You are great Hilary, that's why I love you!" He screamed. I would not blush if at the right moment ray and Salima would not enter.

"Oops I think some people are making out, and we came at the wrong time.." Salima said.

"Right." Replied Ray.

"No nothing is like that, you came at the right timing. I made pancakes." I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Said Tyson like idiots. But for this idiotic things I love Tyson a lot...

"Where is max? " Asked Ray.

"He is eating candies maybe." Guessed Tyson.

"No he was watching TV. " I said.

"Guys ! Oh my god.! I can't believe! My gosh ! " Max shouted. Because of the range of his voice we all ran towards him.

"What happened Max? A new candy sale? " Asked Tyson.

"Max?" Salima asked. Oh god he was not uttering even a word.

We all looked at what he was watching. News for now.

The reporter was speaking,

 **so here a gun shot took place. As being shown a young woman has been shot right on her heart.**

 **A man named Michael has shot her. In a bar club. She is taken to a hospital. With her lover, none other than kai hiwatari.**

 **So now we are going to discuss, is she really a girlfriend of kai.**

 **"So Sanaya what do you think? Does kai hiwatari the most famous Beyblader loves a bar dancer?"**

 **"Hmm..first of..."**

The news was switched off by Ray.

"She was 100% zoana." Said Max.

"Don't know what will happen to kai now,..." I said.

Tyson was silent like never before.

I know he really like kai a lot and any problem arising to kai also hurts him a lot...

Oh god don't know what is going to happen...

* * *

 **flashback.**

 **Kai's POV.**

I went into the bar with zoana. As we went, the receptionist gave her, her money.

But suddenly, that man whose head I hit with the bottle, the day before, he came and asked, "who you are with? Me or him?" He asked.

"I am obviously with kai." Zoana said. I just wanted to hit him once again like yesterday.

"If you are not with me, if you are not mine then you are not of anyone.!" He shouted and he took out his gun and shooted. I wanted to save zoana by all ways but it was too late. The bullet shot right at her heart.

I stood there motionless. Zoana fell down in my arms. She looked at me with pearly eyes. "Kai I don't want... To go...far away.. from you...-" she murmured.

"Zoana?..." I got my eyes filled with tears. I just wanted to give him the most worstest death ever...but now zoana was more important.

"Kai.. if I ... would...lis...Sen...yuuuoo... Th...then... I would still...beeeee...wi...th ...you..., , Sorry kai ... To give you... unhappiness..."

She said.

"No no zoana..." I stammered.

I lifted her and took her to the nearest hospital. As fast as possible. "Kai. I can't live without you...in heaven or hell..." She said.

"Stop talking nonsense" I said. "Kai I want this all to be a dream..." She said. "And ka..i if it is not... a drea...m then pl...ease. .. p..lease kiss meeee...f..or... the last. Taimeee..." She pleaded.

I kissed her lips. I didn't long it as it would cut off her oxygen supply.,

"Oh, still a caring kai... " She remarked.

"I Love you...kai ." She said.

"I lov...ve... you...too... zoa" I said... Full of tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry kai...,!" She said.

"..." I did not have any words.. I was crying so heavily after a long time. I could not hold my tears anymore..

I reached the hospital. "doctor.! " I screamed. "Please fill up the forms..sir!" The nurse said.

"SHUT UP!" "She is more important than anything... check her treat her...god if she dies because of your forms I am going to kill everybody." I screamed.

"Sir but you need to.." she was speaking as I saw zoana was being unconscious. ."no please try to understand... She may die before I fill up all these. " I said aloud.

"Ok doctor please check her out. " They took her to the emergency theatre.

After a while the doctor came and said chances are equal to 0 for zoana to live.

I caught hold of the doctor's neck and tried to strangle him. "Listen if she dies then your grave will be ready in the graveyard..." I said.

The nurses came and moved me away from the doctor...oh god zoana should not die. If she dies then I won't be alive...

* * *

 **AN_ so guys I really cried while typing these all. This is my luck that the phone is waterproof.**

 **So you all should decide whether it should be a happy ending or a sad ending...**

 **Well I have never tried a sad ending...ok it's all upto your reviews till Monday...**

 **If you all will not advice me then I need to think on what shramana says me as she lives very close to me...**

 **Ok bye**

 **Thank you for reviewing..**

 **Livn89**

 **Simy**

 **Misty**

 **Assu and Abhi you both are late ... Please review fast...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN_ hi. Guys I think this is the last chapter. If you want to know what ending I exactly choosed, then there you have to read it.**

* * *

 **LATER AFTER 2 YEARS.**

 **Kai's POV.**

zoana was admitted in hospital. I was tensed.

Zoana had really suffered a lot. Doctors said it was a miracle that she lived till now. Then suddenly a doctor came outside and said, "so, it's a good news you have a girl child." Is zoana alright?" I asked. "Yes dear kai, congratulations." The doctor said.

I was really happy. What did you think? She was admitted from 2 years?

No! She lived a happy life with me. I took a lot of care of her. I loved her more than anything. I gave her the best what I could give. She was really happy with me.

Still all the time I had to be with her. As she was really weak after the gun shot. She thanked me a million for saving her life and I thanked her that she lived for my happiness.

We got married. We didn't care about our age. We just needed each other at that time.

I didn't care what the hell social media thinks... Even if they comment on zoana as a bar dancer, I was least bothered.

Everyone came to our marriage.

 **flashback.**

we both were ready for our upcoming life. She didn't like to wear heavy, so she just wore a light weighted frock. She looked like an angel. Yes! My personal Angel. With whom I can do anything which can make her cheerful at all moments.

We invited all our friends. Tyson looked really mature this time. When I met him in the wedding ceremony he looked really different. He has now known the importance of everything.

Now atleast I don't need to guide him. I and zoana went till the front phase. The marriage took place well.

"Now here lover boy." , Zoana spoke. "I was waiting for this" she said.

"Me too." I spoke.

The priest read out all the prayers for our happy life.

Kai Hiwatari and Zoana koyana, have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?" Asked the priest.

"Yes I have" she responded. "Yes I have" I replied.

"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I have." We both responded.  
"Are you prepared to accept children lovingly from God and to bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?"

"Yes I have." I responded and then zoana.

 **Priest** :Since it is your intention to enter into the covenant of Holy Matrimony, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church.

" I, kai Hiwatari, take you, Zoana koyana, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." I said.

"I, zoana koyana, take you, kai Hiwatari, to be my husband. I promise to be faithful to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love you and to honor you all the days of my life." She said.

"Now you both may kiss and end this beautiful ceremony." Said the priest.

This time zoana came upto me and kissed me, I deepened it. It was an unforgettable experience of my life.

The marriage was completed and everybody enjoyed a lot. Tala could not attend as mew was pregnant. After the marriage too everyone else was busy when I saw zoana crying.

"What happened? " I asked. "did someone say anything to you?" I asked.

"No kai, I am not able to believe I am that happy,.." she spoke.

."oh zoana it's all right.. we just have to lead a happy life.. and I don't want to see you crying here. " I said her and she hugged me tightly.

Everyone started to leave and last 2 people are Ray and Salima. "So kai, I hope you both will have a nice time together." Salima said.

"Thank you." I thanked her. "And Zoana if kai does something wrong in honeymoon please inform me." Ray said and Zoana was blushing. They all left us saying a good bye.

 **end of flashback.**

* * *

And now zoana was with me. "She thanked me every morning for giving her a wonderful Life."

Do you know how zoana's life changed? And why she thanks me every morning though I scold her again for thanking me for nothing.

It is because...

 **Flashback.**

the doctor said she had 0% chances of living when I heard this I was filled of rage.

But then I launched my Beyblade and calls out dranzer and ordered to go into zoana's body to provide her the strength which was necessary.

Dranzer helped her a lot for healing and she was cured. I was really thankful towards my bit beast and I respected dranzer more than anything.

 **end of flashback.**

I was walking towards the operation theatre. Actually zoana was not capable of giving birth because of her weakness but still she did it because of my happiness.

I went inside and saw the most beautiful scene. My wife along with my baby girl. She looked really cute.

Our baby had blue hair and a pale skin. She looked awesome.

I just stood motionless drinking every detail which I could observe.

"Are you going to stand there or come and catch her?" Zoana asked.

I immediately went near the bed and saw them close.

"Common Hiwatari catch her." Zoana said by lifted our baby and handing her to me.

I caught her and I felt the happiness which I never felt before. I smiled truly.

Zoana smiled at me. "What happened?" I asked. "No kai, I am just so happy, and I still remember that 21st November." She said.

Oh yes how can I forget that day.

 **flashback**

Just after our honeymoon a month later zoana informed me that she was pregnant.

I was just excited but even scared if something could happen to zoana.

I asked her that she wanted the child or not. And she hitted me for asking that question.

"Kai ofcourse I want this child.." she screamed. Then I did each and every work as a man should do when her wife is carrying.

I did all the work and beared all the time she scolded me for silly things.

I knew this was only because she was getting irritated with the pain. We could not sleep for a few nights because of our child's kicks.

But everything felt so good.

 **end of flashback.**

we both went through many improvements things throughout our life. Now we were happy. We waited for tala and mew to come with their son...

It was a great day.

* * *

 **AN_ so guys this was the last chapter...**

 **Meet you with the next story later... Till then bye.**

 **Enjoy the holidays.**

 **Subha the teacher: class I thought you the chapters, you will have a test tomorrow... Learn well.**

 **All the students: ( fainted and slept)**

 **Ok bye**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**

 **Please read and review...**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:- ok this chapter is to test your knowledge.**

 **Subha the teacher: take your test papers.**

* * *

 **Test . ( Time:10 minutes.)**

 **1) what do you think what could have been the name of kai and zoana's daughter?**

 **Type the name which you feel appropriate and explain why... 10 marks.**

 **2) how many times did kai kiss zoana? (Hard one) 15 marks**

 **3) what do you think about the author? Means whom does she likes after kai? 15 marks**

 **A) Tyson B) Ray C) Tala D) kenny**

 **4) which one of these do you like 10 marks**

 **A) kai**

 **B) Tyson**

 **C) Ray**

 **D) Max...**

 **End of exam paper...**

 **Next chapter I will announce who is passed and who failed.**

 **Please type fast.**


End file.
